Balas de Amor
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime, ex novios, son partes de la azociación contra el mal "Shinigami". El antiguo novio de Orihime y compañeros, Grimmjow, vuelve del FBI a trabajar con ellos. ¿Consecuencias? Acción, Balazos, Patadas, golpes Ta vez lemon ICHIHIME coment pli
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo Minna ^^

aqui les traigo otro ichihime ^^

la verdad es que pensaba hacerlo un corto, pero termino tranformandose en una mini historia ^^U

Es ichihime, como ya dije, pero tambien habran lios y todo lo demas

tambien habran balazos, accion, etc

Ah si! antes dek lo olvide...hace un tiempo, hice un fic largo en que orihime es cantante, si quieren que lo suba, pues no olviden dejarme un coment aqui mismo sobre este fic y diciendome que quieren que suba el otro, de acuerdo? ^^

**Balas de Amor.**

Karakura, era un pueblo representante del balance del ying y yang porque la cantidad de crímenes era la misma que la de no crímenes. Por suerte, había un escuadrón especial de policía en que se encargaban de los casos más peligrosos y los sin resolver. Aquel escuadrón contaba con el nombre de "Shinigami".

En la base de operaciones, había una sección que era dedicada al entrenamiento: Practicas de tiro, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, simulaciones, etc. En lo primero, ahí se podía ver a dos pelinaranjas, un chico que tenía su cabello corto, vestía unos pantalones y una pollera sin mangas, ajustada y blanca, y una chica que tenía su cabello largo, adornado con dos orquillas y recogido en una alta coleta de caballo, dejando dos mechones libres, uno en cada lado de su cabeza, vestía también unos pantalones y un provocativo peto blanco que tenía finas tiras en vez de mangas y con el ombligo al descubierto.

Estaban sus oídos protegidos porque estaban practicando sus punterías, ambos tenían pistolas entre sus manos y parecían muy concentrados.

-Tiempo-Dijo el chico mientras ambos dejaban aquella acción-27 disparos y sin ningún error-Y ve a la chica.

-También 27, pero porque me moviste falle en uno.

-Lo siento, en la guerra todo se vale Orihime, tú invitas la cena.

-¡Eso no se vale Ichigo!

-Eso díselo a mi estómago.

En eso, oyeron la voz de un hombre que los llamaba, les ordenaba ir al salón de reuniones. Resignados, se liberaron del equipo, pescaron sus propias armas para ponerlas alrededor de su cintura, él una camisa y ella una blusa y ambos una chaqueta negra que combinaba con sus pantalones.

Mientras caminaban, Ichigo dio un vistazo hacía su lado izquierdo, en donde estaba Orihime y sin poderlo evitar, miro disimulada el inicio de sus pechos que se reflejaba con la ayuda de que su blusa lo llevaba la mitad desabrochado y el peto que tenía debajo era de un escote en U.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto al notar su mirada.

-Nada-Mirando hacía otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo-Creí que te habías hecho un corte.

-Eso te gustaría, ¿no?

Cuando llegaron, vieron que al frente a ellos tenían una larga mesa. Se sentaron juntos en la cabeza y al otro extremo, en la otra cabeza de la mesa, estaba sentado de forma despreocupado, dándole una apariencia de vago, un rubio de sandalias, sobrero y abanico. Tenía los pies sobre la mesa y no dejaba de darse aire.

-¡Ohayo mis queridos Kurosaki-saaaaaaaaan e Inoue-saaaaaaaaaan!-Gritaba.

-¡No es necesario que hagas eso, Urahara!-Grito el muchacho-¡Que ni estuviéramos en una montaña!

-Moo… Que aburrido Kurosaki-san-Haciendo un puchero como si fuese un niño.

-Cabrón, te partiré el culo-Cabreándose.

-Mira por donde andamos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Dijeron ambos.

-Ya saben que me gusta espiar y…-Decía mientras movía su abanico y después de encender un botón, la pantalla grande que estaba detrás de él repitió la escena en la que ellos caminaban y se detuvo justo cuando Ichigo miraba a Orihime-¿Tuviste buena vista, Kurosaki-san? Deberías aprender a controlar tus hormonas-Analizando.

-¡E-E-E-Eso es…!-Nervioso.

-Tú…-Asustado, vio a la joven que tenía la cabeza gacha, le temblaban las manos y un aura oscura la rodeaba-¡ICHIGO HENTAI!-Le grito en el momento que pesco una silla y se lo lanzo encima, mandándolo a volar.

-Deberán después lo de la limpieza limpiar los restos de sangre-Decía despreocupado mientras el chico se incorporaba adolorido.

-Dinos rápido por que nos llamaste antes de que olvide que eres un superior y te mate.

-Grimmjow regreso de EEUU y volverá a forma un equipo con ustedes.

-¡¿En serio?!-Gritaron, la joven emocionada y el chico mas molesto aún.

-Por una razón, no le gusto el FBI, así que quiso regresar. Y como los tres hacen un buen equipo juntos…pues los quise volver a formar.

-¡Que emoción!-Exclamo la joven-Ya quiero verlo ¿Ya esta aquí?

-Esta a punto de llegar del aeropuerto. Tessai fue por él.

-¡Voy a recibirlo!-Exclamo emocionada. Iba a irse cuado se acerco a Ichigo-¡Tú también vienes!-Llevándoselo a la rastra.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sabes que no soporto a ese capullo!

-Porque somos un equipo…los TRES…y porque será una parte de lo que me debes por verme los pechos, baka hentai.

-Vale, vale…ya capte, pero luego no te quejes si comenzamos un "momento amistoso"

-¿Por qué no vas al grano y dices "Una pelea a golpes porque no se hacer otra cosa"?

-Cuidado bonita ¬¬

-Pero si es la verdad y guarda esos puños para el trabajo.

Finalmente salieron afuera y en eso momento, frente a ellos se estaciono un auto azul claro. Adentró, conducía un hombre increíblemente alto y sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas gafas. En el asiento del copiloto, iba un sujeto que vestía un pantalón blanco y chaqueta de saco blanco y desabrochado por lo que se veía su pecho porque no usaba camisa. Su cabello era azul como también sus ojos.

-Ya hemos llegado Grimmjow-dono.

-Sí…-Noto a los chicos-Pero si me prepararon un comité de bienvenida.

-¡Grimmjow!-Cuando este se bajo de un salto (El auto no tenía techo), ella corrió hacía él y lo abrazo.- ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Te has portado bien? ¿No has matado a ningún compañero de trabajo? ¿Tuviste allá un buen rival?

-Si hubiese sabido que me recibirías así, hace ya un buen tiempo que me hubiese ido de allá.

-No te lo creas mucho-Dijo Ichigo molesto, apartándola de él.

-Ah…tú también estas aquí…y que tenía las esperanzas de que hubieras sido asesinado en una misión.

-Cabrón, ¿Quieres pelea?-Viéndolo molesto.

-Cuando quieras-Viéndolo con diversión mezclada con desafió.

-Basta-Dijo Orihime dándoles un tirón de orejas-¿Pueden dejar de actuar como infantes de un jardín de niños?

No recibió respuesta, solo un gruñido de advertencia que se enviaron los muchachos y luego miraron hacía otro lado.

-Esto me pasa por hacer equipo con mis ex novios-Suspiro.

Después de este incidente, en el auto de Ichigo, fueron a la casa de Grimmjow a ayudarlo a desempacar, volver a instalarse. Su casa era una residencia verdaderamente ancha de 2 pisos. De color azul claro como su cabello y el techo era pintado de color blanco, las ventanas eran ventanales por lo que entraba mucha luz y el jardín era verdaderamente elegante. Una vez adentro, se pillaron de inmediato con el comedor que lucía como uno de cinco estrellas por los muebles de apariencia caros y por la mesa y pido de madera, dándole un toque hogareño de campo.

-Esperen aquí-Dijo Grimmjow.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda?-Pregunto Orihime.

-Seguro, solo es un bolso y una maleta, así que solo debo darlo vuelta y que caiga por donde caiga.-Y sube por las escaleras que eran hechas de cristal.

-Ustedes los hombres son tan desordenados y con "hombres" me refiero a ustedes dos.

-Que graciosa nos saliste-Dijo Ichigo desplomándose en un sillón individual.

Orihime no se sentó, en vez de eso recorrió el lugar ya que no estaba dentro de esa casa desde que Grimmjow se fue, el mismo día en que también rompieron…Después de todo estaba el refrán que dice "Las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan", incluso pillo un par de fotos, una en la que salían los dos en una cita y la otra, salían con Ichigo, por supuesto, ambos se veían con odio mientras ella solo sonreía a la cámara.

-Aún no entiendo lo que le viste en ese idiota de Grimmjow.

-Que raro…eso mismo me preguntaste en la escuela, Ichigo: "No entiendo que es lo que viste en mí"-Recitó con una sonrisa de cómplice-"Solo soy un busca problemas y quien va en contra de las reglas de la escuela"

-¿Tu punto?-Mirando hacía otro lado con tal de ocultar su sonrojo de vergüenza.

-Que tal vez actúan como chicos problemáticos e idiotas, pero se que en verdad son buenas personas.-Sonríe al no recibir respuesta, solo un sepulcral silencio.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien que?

-¿Quieres volver a salir con Grimmjow?

-¿Eh?-Esa respuesta la tomó desprevenida que la hizo sonrojar-Idiota, ¿Cómo puedo llegar y querer volver con alguien con quien YO misma rompí?

-Rompiste con él solo porque un amor de distancia no resultaba y aún te seguía gustando ¿O debo recordarte las noches que lloraste por él? Y fue un año y medio.

-Eso no es nada, considerando que cuando rompiste conmigo llore dos años y medio.

-¿Cómo?-Sorprendido, eso no lo sabía y cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapo la boca avergonzada.

-E-Eso es cosa del pasado, ya no tiene importancia-Dándole la espalda y en eso escucharon pasos.

-Ya nos podemos ir-Dijo Grimmjow.

Pero en ese momento sonó el celular de la joven, al ver que era Urahara, contesta rápidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Están asaltando el banco nacional de Karakura y los "chicos malos" han puesto bombas como amenaza.

-¿Tres años fuera y este idiota sigue diciendo "chicos malos"?-Se quejo el peliazul.

-Eso fue muy cruel Grimmjow-Oyeron a Urahara con un tono de un niño asustado.

-Cabrón-Dijeron tanto él como Ichigo.

-Iremos enseguida-Dijo la joven para luego colgar-Vamos equipo, tenemos trabajo.

Una vez que los tres se subieron al auto del pelinaranja, este encendió la sirena y violando las leyes de transito, a gran velocidad se dirigían a su destino.

-Conduces lento.-Se quejo Grimmjow.

-Como si tú lo pudieras hacer mejor-Desafió Ichigo.

-¡Paren que no son momentos!-Dijo Orihime levantándose la manga derecha del pantalón para sacar una pistola y municiones para cargarla.

Se detuvieron, pero no estaban frente al banco, en vez de eso, se detuvieron a un edificio vecino y que estaba a una distancia de un metro del banco y que por seguridad, estaba desalojado. El motivo fue que las patrullas había invadido toda la esquina del banco.

-Mierda-Exclamo Grimmjow-¿Cómo entraremos? Esos idiotas de la policía no hacen nada bien y aún así tienen todo invadido.

-Y no hay que olvidar que si nos acercamos, los bandidos podrían amenazarnos con las bombas que instalaron-Recordó Ichigo.

-Debe haber una forma-Dijo Orihime apoyándose en el auto y viendo aquel edificio sin gente-Tengo una idea-Corriendo para entrar al edificio.

Los chicos no tardaron en seguirla y por suerte, eran de tres pisos como el banco, así que no les canso llegar al cuarto que era la azotea. Al llegar a la orilla que tenía vista con el banco, se agacharon. Suerte de que el techo del banco era de cristal.

-Se han apoderado del tercero.

-De seguro también el segundo-Dijo Ichigo.

-¿Están listo para un salto?-Dijo Grimmjow

-Esto será divertido-Aseguraron los tres a la vez.

Una vez que tenían sus armas listas, saltaron del edificio, acercándose a gran velocidad hacía el techo de cristal. Sus cuerpos no tardaron el romper el cristal, sorprendiendo a los villanos. Para aquel impacto, se había cubierto el rostro para no ser lastimados por los pedazos y aprovechando la sorpresa de sus rivales, no tardaron en dispararles las manos para que soltasen sus armas.

-¡Gomen ne!-Dijeron por el hecho de haber caído de pie sobre uno de ellos.

No tardaron en atacar a los otros dando patadas, golpes, disparos y había veces que le hacían llaves de judo. Una vez asegurado el tercer piso, volvieron a correr hacía las escaleras que los llevarían al segundo piso, donde también estaban invadidos, así que no tardaron en volver a patear, golpear y disparar.

-Zona asegurada-Dijo Orihime con una sonrisa mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza con un tipo con la pistola ya que se quedo sin municiones.

-Es peligroso que bajes sino tienes armas-Dijo Grimmjow.

-Descuiden, que tengo más en la otra pierna, pero no lo necesitaré-Sacando de los bolsillos del criminal algo que parecían ser planos.-Wala, es su plan de las bombas. Al parecer los pusieron en el tercer piso.

-¿Te quieres encargar de eso?-Pregunto Ichigo

-Entre los tres, desactivar bombas es especialidad mía. Yo me encargaré de esto mientras esperan mi señal.

-¿Tenemos?-Pregunto Grimmjow.

-Si juegan ahora, podrían activar las bombas…Dios, no se lo que les ocurre a los hombres de hoy en día que aman las explosiones y pelear.

-Es un pasatiempo agradable-Dijeron.

-Bien, harán sus estupideces cuando las desactive-Y se fue.

Los muchachos, resignados, caminaron hacía las escaleras que daban al primer piso, lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el crimen, por lo que las bajaban en cautela y se quedaron ahí escondidos mientras miraban lo que ocurría.

Orihime corría por el mar de villanos inconscientes hasta que entró a la oficina que era del dueño del banco, quien increíblemente, el mencionado estaba en su silla, amarrado de manos, ojos y boca con cinta adhesiva. Ella no dudo en quitarle la que cubría su boca.

-Gracias a dios que los Shinigami vinieron.

-¿Usted nos llamo?

-Sí, cuando oí los disparos y gritos, de inmediato sospeche de un robó, así que en vez de llamar a la policía, los llame a ustedes.

-Descuide señor-Liberando sus manos-Nos encargaremos, pero le pido que no salga de aquí, los secuaces podrían recobrar el conocimiento en cualquier momento y dudo que quiera Salir de aquí saltando por la ventana.

-Entiendo, entonces déjeme poner el seguro.

-Hágalo por favor mientras trato de encontrar la bomba.

-¡¿Bomba?! ¡¿Aquí?!

-Shh-Le ordeno-Descuide que tengo los planos de desactivación.-Da vuelta el escritorio del cuarto-Aquí esta.

En eso oyó un extraño ruido proveniente de otra puerta que daba al baño. Confundida y en alerta, la abrió y se sorprende al ver a otra persona amarrada y que estaba sentado en la taza. Corrió hacía él y le quito la cinta de la boca.

-¡Cuidado, es una trampa, yo soy el verdadero dueño!

-¿Eh?-Y en eso sintió un ardiente dolor en su brazo derecho que no tardó en sangrar-¿Nani?

-La verdad señorita Shinigami es que el incompetente del dueño, al llamarlos, tuve que crear un plan B: Distracción. La hice engañar pasándome como el dueño y la víctima, esperando el momento de acabarlos en la mínima distracción. La verdad es que soy el gerente del banco, mucho gusto.-Apuntándola con un arma.

-Cretino cobarde.

-Ahora si me disculpa, saldré de aquí para no ser afectado por la bomba.

-¿Matará a sus camaradas?

-Hay que hacerse los sacrificios necesarios My Lady.

En el momento que se dio la media vuelta, ella aprovecho la oportunidad para sacar su pistola aún sabiendo que estaba vació, pero no lo uso con ese fin, en vez de eso, lo lanzo como si fuese una pelota y se lo mando justo en la cabeza con tal fuerza que cayo inconsciente.

-En seguida lo desataré señor-Haciendo lo posible para lograrlo ya que le molestaba mucho la bala en su brazo-Voy a necesitar también su ayuda, que en este estado no podré hacer mucho sola.

-Haré lo posible señorita.-Le aseguro.

-Gracias, deprisa que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Orihime le estuvo dando indicaciones al dueño de cómo lograr su objetivo a través de los planos que obtuvo. Una vez listo, llamo de inmediato a sus amigos.

-Te tardaste-Oyó decir a Ichigo.

-Unas…complicaciones…ya pueden atacar.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo terminen de una vez.

Finalmente a pesadilla termino, los criminales fueron arrestados y los heridos gravemente, que fueron pocos, fueron de urgencias al hospital, incluyendo Orihime.

-Tanto escándalo por un balazo en el brazo.

-No te quejes, sino te la quitan vas a morir-Le regaño Grimmjow.

-Por favor, eh salido de peores.

-Nada de quejas-Dijo Ichigo.

-Si no los conociera, diría que aún les gusto o algo así-No se dio cuenta que su comentario hizo que ambos quedasen como de piedra-Pero no es así, después de todo, Ichigo me dejo en la secundaria por Rukia-chan y dudo que Grimmjow quisiese volver conmigo cuando yo lo deje.

-¿Y que si fuese así?-Soltó el peliazul-¿Quisieras volver conmigo?

-¿Eh?-Dijeron ambos pelinaranjas sorprendidos.

-Quiero volver contigo Orihime.

Ella se quedo sorprendida, tanto que no sabía que decir, solo atino con agachar su cabeza porque se había sonrojado. Ichigo, al verla así, solo pudo cruzarse de brazo y mirar hacía otro lado…no quería eso, pero si a ella le hacía feliz, no hay nada que hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, dejenme darles las gracias por los coment, especialmente a josefo por decirme lo de la reina del ichihime XD no seria mala idea

en esta conti, van a ver muchos recuerdos de orihime, para que sepan lok paso entre ella e ichigo y como termino siendo parte de esa asociasion, incluso...su mayor secreto

disfruten ^^

--

-¡No puedo dormir!-Exclamo Orihime poniéndose de pie de un golpe en su cama-Ese Grimmjow…No puedo creer que hablaba en serio.

Para dormir, usaba aquella noche solamente su ropa interior y una blusa encima que lo tenía desabrochado. Salio de su cuarto y camino por la casa

Entro a su cocina y se preparo una taza de leche de chocolate caliente, que se lo tomaba sentada en una pequeña mesa circular de madera que la cocina poseía.

-¿Por qué me meto en estos líos?-Se murmuro-Aunque todo comenzó ese día.

_Flach Back_

_Orihime e Ichigo llevaban toda la secundaria como novios, cosa que aún no entendían los demás estudiantes, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan dulce como ella saliese con un busca problemas como él? Orihime no le daba importancia, lo único que quería era estar a su lado, incluso le había entregado su cuerpo…todo de ella era de él y viceversa._

_Pero no todo era de color de rosa…_

_-¿Cómo?-Pudo articular la joven como podía_

_-Quiero terminar contigo Orihime._

_-¿Doushite?_

_-Porque simplemente ya no te quiero-Oír esas palabras de él la habían derrumbado, incluso sentía sus piernas flaquear._

_-Es…por Rukia-chan… ¿No es así?-Recordando que últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, cosa que por dentro le molestaba, pero como confiaba plenamente en él, nunca dijo nada._

_-…-No dijo nada, solo la vio agachando la cabeza, seguramente para reunir fuerzas para no llorar, sabía cuanto ella lo quería y el daño le causaba-Sí-Dijo al fin._

_-…Y-Ya veo…Bueno, si es así, ¿Qué se le va a ser?...Bueno, si eso es todo... Me voy a casa-Hace una inclinación y se va._

_Una vez fuera de ese salón, no tardo en correr, pero hacía su casa, sino al baño de mujeres de la escuela. Cerro la puerta con brutalidad como también la gabinete y como si ya no pudiese más, se sentó en la taza del baño mientras se largo a llorar, llanto que no pudo ser silencioso por todo lo que estaba sintiendo._

_Ella falto a clases un par de días porque sabía que podría volver a derrumbarse en el almuerzo o en plena clase y no quería preocupar a Tatsuki, ni mucho menos que se le abalance encima del joven. Al volver, solo mintió diciendo que le había dado dolor de estómago, cosa que se creyeron sin problemas por su estilo de cocinar._

_En los almuerzos estaba obligada a comer en el mismo lugar que Rukia e Ichigo, mientras reía con naturalidad para no preocupar a nadie, podía sentir las miradas de ambos sobre ella, así que por dentro, se sentía triste e incomoda, pero por suerte…eso iba a cambiar pronto._

_-¡¿Cómo?!-Exclamaron las amigas de Orihime._

_-Hai, me voy a vivir con mi abuela._

_-¿Y eso?-Quiso saber Tatsuki._

_-Esta enferma y vive sola…Y le es difícil encargarse de la casa y enviarme dinero para mantenerme, así que le ofrecía quedarme allá...Fue difícil convencerla.-Sonríe._

_Fin Flach Back_

Sus recuerdos desaparecen de golpe a oír el sonido de su celular, le hecho un vitazo y vio que era Urahara.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo al contestar.

-Necesito que vengas urgentemente, Inoue-san. Ya llame a los muchachos.

-Bien, voy para allá-Dándole un vuelto al saber que vería a Grimmjow.

Cuelga el móvil y lanza un suspiro. Corre hacía su habitación para cambiarse, aunque lo único que tuvo que hacer fue abrocharse la blusa, luego se puso unos pantalones de cuero ajustado a su cuerpo y una chaqueta también de cuero y negra. Se peino, se puso sus queridas orquillas que eran un recuerdo de su fallecido hermano zapatos y sale de su casa, caminando hacía el garage.

Una vez frente, abrió las puertas hacía arriba como si estuviese abriendo una tienda por la mañana y al otro lado un elegante auto deportivo negro, pero no tomó ese auto, en vez de eso, se adentro más hasta que vio su moto negra que también colgaba el casco. Se lo colocó y saco su mano para afuera, para luego volver a cerrar su garage, se montó luego en ella y una vez encendido, salio pitando.

No tardó en volver a los recuerdos mientras conducía su querida moto hacía su lugar de trabajo.

_Flach Back._

_Orihime salía de su clase de costura…de su última clase de costura ya que a partir de mañana, dejaría de asistir a clases para comenzar a preparar su mudanza hacía Osaka, el hogar de su abuela. No pudo evitar lanzar una leve sonrisa al recordar que su club le había preparado una despedida, incluyendo Ishida, quien le regalo lo último en estuches de costura ya que como todo un hombre, no sabía que regalarle una mujer._

_No pudo evitar sentirse algo triste al recordar que lo mismo pasó con Ichigo, a pesar que él nunca quisiera que lo supiese, ella ya había que en sus cumpleaños o en cualquier día que quisiese (Que eran MUY pocos), se tomaba todo un día…más bien, una semana en pensar que regalarle hasta que opta por algo sencillo como un peluche o un adorno para el pelo. Aunque también le había regalado una simple pulsera de fantasía, no tenía valor de calidad, pero para ella, tenía mucho valor sentimental, incluso lo llevaba siempre oculto en las mangas de sus ropas, incluso ahora que habían roto…era imposible no ponérselo…como sus orquillas._

_Cuando se había acercado a los portones principales de la escuela para irse, se sorprende al ver que allí estaban Rukia e Ichigo. Se quedo un momento de pie, viéndolos sorprendida, había jurado que ellos fueron los primeros en irse, pero luego vuelve a caminar._

_-Me quería despedir apropiadamente Orihime-Dijo la chica-Y me traje a este idiota a la fuerza._

_-Ah…Gracias Rukia-chan-Sonriendo-Por cierto, solo para que lo sepas, no estoy molesta contigo ni nada._

_-…-Por una razón que Orihime nunca entendió, notó como la chica vio amenazadoramente al muchacho-Me alegra oír eso ya que me preocupaba._

_-Descuida, bueno ya me tengo que ir, aun tengo mucho que empacar.-No dio ni dos pasos cuando su brazo siente la presión de una mano._

_-Quiero hablar contigo-Dijo Ichigo._

_No, no quería verlo, no quería hablarle… ¡No quería estar sola con él! Estaba segura que si eso pasaba, se largaría a llorar de nuevo…después de tantos esfuerzos._

_-En verdad tengo prisa Ichigo-kun._

_-Entonces te lo diré en el camino de vuelta a casa que no es mucho._

_No tenía otra salida, así que termino aceptando. Al principio, caminaron en silencio hasta cuando ya se habían pasado la mitad del recorrido para llegar a la casa de la joven, cuando pasaron por ahí, él se detiene, haciendo que ella igual._

_-¿Puedo saber el verdadero motivo por el cual te vas?_

_Orihime se tenso al oír esa pregunta, ¿Qué acaso después de haber roto, debía ser el único que la conociera mejor que nadie? Lanzo un largo suspiro para parecer normal._

_-¿Qué no lo oíste de la escuela? Me voy para ayudar a mi abuela, Ichigo-kun._

_-¿Estas segura que no me ocultas nada?-Ella no iba a rendirse, ni mucho admitirle en cara de que era por él, se vería patética._

_-Por supuesto que sí, ¿O crees que uso la enfermedad de mi abuela o algo así?_

_-Esta bien, solo hay una cosa que te voy a pedir…No vuelvas a Karakura._

_-¿Nani?-Confundida, ahora si no tenía ni idea, ¿Acaso era tanto el odio o la repulsión que sentía por ella? Es cierto que no lo quería ver más…pero no como para llegar a esto-Me estas ocultando algo, ¿No es así?_

_-No, solo que es incomodo esto de andar con mi novia y mi ex-Sabia que mentía, no sabía como, tal vez los años juntos, pero lo sabía._

_-No se por qué, pero…no lo haré, no tengo porque hacer esa petición._

_-Orihime…_

_-Ya hable Ichigo-kun, no puedes mandarme en todo…ya no-Le dio la espalda porque sus ojos estaban iniciando una batalla por derramar lágrimas que fue exitoso-Sayonara Ichigo-kun…-Y se fue corriendo mientras sus ojos derramaban las malditas lágrimas._

_Tres días después…Estaba en el metro de trenes con rumbo a Osaka._

_Fin Flach Back._

Bajo a los estacionamiento y se detuvo al llegar a su lugar. Apagó el motor, se quito el casco y se lo quedo viendo unos minutos para luego lanzar un suspiro. Hasta el día de hoy, jamás supo el motivo de aquella mirada por parte de Rukia, quien hoy esta felizmente casada con Renji y esperaban a su segundo hijo que Rukia aseguraba que seria mujer, y tampoco de aquella extraña y loca petición de Ichigo.

Deshaciendo esas ideas a un lado se bajo de su moto e inundó el silencioso lugar de sus pasos. Subió al elevador y escuchaba la típica música de ascensor mientras esperaba su piso y desgraciadamente la música era la voz de Urahara cantando "Los pollitos dicen" (No pude evitarlo, por una razón me eh imaginado a Urahara cantándola y no me resistí XD). Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y dejo la música atrás mientras caminaba.

-¿Por qué debemos aguantar eso?-Se pregunto, refiriéndose a la música.

Esto le parecía extraño, sabía que eran las 4 de la mañana, pero era demasiado silencioso para aquel lugar ya que siempre había guardias o una poca cantidad de gente que tenía turno nocturno, pero ahora…no había absolutamente nada y eso la asustaba.

-Si es una broma pesada de Urahara…Lo mataré.-Dijo decidida al llegar a la puerta de la oficina del superior mencionado.

Al entrar, ve que el cuarto estaba iluminado, Urahara estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, dándole la espalda, pero se veía que se daba aire con su abanico como siempre y su atención estaba exclusivamente en la enorme pantalla plana que ocupada toda su pared y que mostraba la imagen de un joven que ella conocía muy bien.

-Niisan-Dijo sorprendida al verlo en una grabación de video, con su sonrisa de siempre y cargando a una pequeña que era ella misma. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Bienvenida Orihime-Dijo Urahara mientras hacía Pausa y giraba su silla para cruzar su mirada con la de ella.-Lamento mentirte, la verdad es que no llame a los chicos.

-¿Y eso?

-Sí se enteran de esto, hubieran hecho lo imposible para que no sepas algo importante que ya es hora de que lo sepas-Dijo una tercera voz que estaba por su lado izquierdo-Es más, se hubiesen asegurado de que no vinieses.

-¿Yoruichi-san?-Sorprendida de verla sentada en un sofá de piernas y brazos cruzados-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Orihime, ya es hora.

-¿Hora?-Se da cuenta-No me digas que…finalmente me dirán…-Vio como la joven morena de larga cabellera morada asentía.

_Flach Back_

_Orihime llevaba dos años en Osaka y había terminado finalmente la escuela. Ahora era una joven de 18 años con muchas solicitudes de universidades. La verdad es que ella deseaba hacer muchas cosas, por lo que aún no se decidía._

_-Como quisiera tener cinco vidas-Exclamo alzando sus manos al aire-Así viviría en cinco ciudades distintas, comer hasta llenarme cinco veces y tener cinco trabajos y…-Su mente le hizo recordar a Ichigo y agacho la cabeza con tristeza-Enamorarme de la misma persona…5 veces._

_Sacudió su cabeza al volver a pensar en él ¿Qué no había algo que pudiese quitarle aquellos sentimiento hacía él? ¿Encontrar acaso a un chico mejor a él? Lanzo un bufido de ironía._

_-¿Es eso posible?-Se dijo._

_Finalmente volvió a su nueva casa…raro decir nueva cuando ya llevaba dos años ahí, y le llamo la atención el hecho de que había una lujosa limosina negra estacionada frente._

_-Que raro…-Murmuro mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal para abrirla-Ya llegue abuela-Decía mientras se quitaba su abrigo, bufanda y guantes._

_-Bienvenida Orihime-La oyó decir-¿Podrías venir? Hay personas que te buscan._

_-¿A mí?-Mas confundida aún, obedeció a su abuela, yendo al comedor-¿Pero que…?_

_-Okaiiri, Inoue-san-Dijo un hombre que lucía alegre pero también vago por su atuendo desarreglado y desinteresadazo._

_-Deja de comportarte de esa forma tan ruin Kisuke._

_-Que mala eres conmigo Yoruichi._

_-Bueno, yo los dejare solos-Dijo la abuela-Además ya es la hora de mi medicina._

_-Adelante abuela, tenga cuidado-Dijo sin perder esa animación suya._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Y por qué le hablas con tanta confianza a mi abuela, degenerado?_

_-Te dije que esa es la imagen que das-Le dijo Yoruichi._

_-Que malo es el mundo conmigo-Decía Kisuke con un tono infantil mientras se ponía en un rincón, abrazando su piernas y cubierto por la depresión._

_-Deja de jugar al niño bueno-Lanzando un suspiro-Déjame presentarme Orihime: Mi nombre es Yoruichi Shihouin y este idiota es Kisuke Urahara._

_-Venimos aquí para hacerte unir a Shinigami._

_-¿Shinigami?-Confundida-¿No es esa una secreta organización que protege las ciudades con más actividades de criminales?_

_-Exacto-Dijeron-Y como el resto de tu familia fallecida como tu hermano, y la sobrevivida como tu abuela, tú debes seguir con la tradición._

_-¿Nani?-Más confundida, pero también sorprendida._

_-¿Sabes como es que tus padres murieron cuando solo tenían 3 años? Asesinados por cumplir su deber-Dijo Yoruichi._

_-¿Sabes como es que tu hermano murió en aquel accidente de autos? Siguiendo a los criminales-Siguió Urahara._

_-¿Están diciéndome que estoy obligada a ser parte de ellos? Aunque no quiera._

_-¡Exacto!-Exclamo muy alegre mientras movía su abanico._

_-¿Cómo es que nadie me dijo nada?_

_-Porque tú eres parte del "verdadero objetivo" de Shinigami. Eso implicaba protegerte, incluso, hasta el día de hoy, haz estado bajo vigilancia sin que te des cuenta._

_-Matte, ¿Me han estado vigilando y como esta eso del verdadero objetivo de Shinigami?_

_-Esa verdad vincula mucho contigo… ¿Estas dispuesta a saberlo? Aunque no sea hoy, sino algunos días, meses o años-Dijo la morena de mirada felina._

_-¿Cómo están seguros que aceptaré todo esto?_

_-Aquí entre los cuatro porque estoy segura que tu abuela nos escucha: Tú no eres una Inoue, eres adoptada-Dijo el chico con seriedad, sorprendiéndola._

_-Kisuke…eres demasiado cruel._

_-¿Cómo usted sabe eso?-Viendo hacía otro lado._

_-Sino me equivoco…llevas tres años con esa verdad y no has dicho nada para no preocupar a los demás…incluso a Kurosaki-san._

_Orihime alzo su cabeza sorprendida al oír ese nombre-¿Se conocen?_

_-Él trabaja para Shinigami como también lo hace su padre y lo hará sus hermanitas a futuro… ¿Qué me dices? Si vienes con nosotros…Sabrás la verdad, tus orígenes…_

_Estaba confusa, por un lado, si aceptaba, finalmente sabría quien era y de donde provenía, pero lo malo es que era seguro que volvería a ver al pelinaranja._

_-Acepto-Dijo al fin, no perdería una oportunidad como esa para saber quien es._

_Fin Flach Back._

-¿Me van a decir finalmente de donde provengo?

-¿Feliz?-Dijo Urahara mientras se ponía de pie y apagaba la pantalla.

-Sí-Asintiendo distraídamente a causa de la emoción-Demo… ¿Cómo están seguros que Grimmjow e Ichigo impedirían que yo lo supiese?

-Vamos de un paso a la vez-Dijo Yoruichi una vez que se puso detrás de ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Orihime, ellos son tus verdaderos padres-Dijo su superior en el momento que volvió a prender la pantalla.

La joven se sorprende al ver que la pantalla le mostraba la imagen de una hermosa mujer idéntica a ella con la excepción de que sus ojos eran azules, y también vio a un hombre de apariencia seria, fuerte y calmado, de cabello castaño y ojos grises.

-El verdadero objetivo de Shinigami es… "Proteger a la familia real"

-¿Familia real?

-En otras palabras, los fundadores de Shinigami, tu verdadera familia…princesa Orihime, la siguiente en ocupar el mando.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach es de Tite, no bla bla bla bla

Silencio. No había más que silencio en aquel cuarto después de aquellas verdaderas y directas palabras. No podía creerlo… ¿Ella la siguiente en liderar Shinigami? ¿Acaso estaba soñando y en cualquier momento despertaría en su cama con la ropa interior puesta? Eso debía ser, no había duda al respecto.

-No estas soñando Orihime-chan-Decía Urahara alegre-Y por cierto… ¿Qué usas para dormir?-Pregunto inocentemente.

-Mi ropa interior-Dijo despistadamente, pero no tardo en reaccionar-¡¿Por qué quieres TÚ saber eso?!-Molestándose.

-Es que los chicos del escuadrón han hecho una apuesta: 1000 yenes a quien descubría lo que usaba para dormir la bella de Orihime-chan…Si me dices tus medidas, ganaré 2000 yenes más.

-No puedo creer esto.

-¿Me creerías si te dijese que Ichigo y Grimmjow también apostaron?

-Urahara, te haré puré si le das esa información a alguien, ¿Oíste?-Tomándolo del cuello de las ropas.

-Hai, hai…adiós mis 1000 yenes.

-Idiota-Dijeron ambas del sexo femenino.

-Volvamos al tema-Dijo Yoruichi.

-Cierto… ¿Cómo esta eso de que todo esto es mío?

-Tu padre es Rampo Shinigami, de la familia fundadora. Estaba comprometido por cosas de sus padres, pero cumplió los 18 y se enamoró de la bella Ashley Tsukishiro. Tuvieron un secreto romance como en las películas y de esa relación naciste tú. Por supuesto, la prometida de tu padre, los hijos que tuvo con ella y tus abuelos…nadie acepto tu nacimiento.

-Pero había algo más, tus medios hermanos solo querías poder y dinero. Tu padre sabía que si uno de ellos tomaba el mando de Shinigami, todo cambiaría-Siguió Yoruichi-Cobrarían por salvar a las personas…e incluso obligaría a nosotros a proteger solo a los de dinero. No les importaba nada más que el dinero…como su madre, así que…

-Tu padre, a escondidas de toda su familia, dejo todo Shinigami a nombre tuyo, incluyendo la herencia familiar…Solo le dejo a su esposa e hijos un 30%.

-Ellos no iban a tolerar esto, así que quisieron hacer una cosa…matarte.

-¿M-Matarme?-Sorprendida.

-Si estabas muerta, se quedarían con todo-Hablo Urahara-Pero algo salió mal y tú te salvaste, pero a cambio…tu madre fue la victima. Por protección, tu padre con los Inoue cuando solo tenías un año, pero también murió dos años después por pena.

-Ahora tu abuelo se hace cargo de Shinigami y ha intentado por todos los medios quitarte la herencia para dejarlo con sus "Verdaderos nietos", pero tu padre nos pidió antes de morir que lo impidiéramos y eso hicimos a escondidas. También te hemos vigilado desde que naciste y no solo porque te dejamos con una familia que trabaja para nosotros...También en la escuela.

-Sin saberlo…Kurosaki-san te ha protegido de tu propia familia desde el día que se conocieron.

-¿I…Ichigo?-Sorprendida. La imagen del chico invadió su mente.- ¿Eso significa…?

-Oh no…nunca salió contigo simplemente como misión…en verdad le gustaste-Dijo Yoruichi al notar su pregunta.

-Como entró a nosotros con solo 10 años, cuando sabes que eres de nosotros al alcanzar la mayoría de edad, y sabíamos a que escuela irías, lo mandamos a tu mismo salón para que estén más tiempo juntos…mucho más ahora que tu hermano adoptivo Sora había muerto un año después.

-Cuando te fuiste a Osaka, él pensó que ahí estarías más segura, así que había echo lo imposible para que te quedases allá…pero se le olvido que a pesar de ser nuestra futura jefa, sigues siendo una Inoue y como tal, debes trabajar aquí.

-Debiste imaginar el escándalo que hizo cuando se enteró que fuiste a la academia a entrenar…Aquí entre nos-Decía mientras ponía su abanico al lado de sus labios y acercándose a la joven-Él te miraba practicando a escondidas.

-¿Ichigo me…?-Oír eso mientras pensaba en él, la hizo sonrojar-_¡Matte, Matte! ¡¿Por qué me pongo así?!_

-Necesito aire…más bien volver a mi casa…debo pensar-Dijo pasando su mano por la frente, enredando sus dedos en su largo cabello.

Sin esperar una respuesta, salió de ese cuarto para luego volver al estacionamiento corriendo, incluso tomo las escaleras sabiendo que la distancia era larga. Ahora entendía algunas cosas, como el por qué cuando el Director, su abuelo, venía y se cruzaban miradas, él la miraba con odio, incluso exigía a que saliera del cuarto si estaban en un salón de reuniones y el por qué Ichigo siempre se ponía a la defensiva y lo desafiaba porque sabía que él no tenía el poder e mandato o despedir…_sino ella._

Cuando llego finalmente con su moto, se sentó pero no dio marcha ni nada. Se quedo allí, respirando de forma acelerada para recuperar el aliento después de su carrera y luego cruzo sus brazos y lo apoyó en s vehiculo para depositar su cabeza y se largo a llorar…jamás había pensado que era cierto el refrán "La verdad duele"

Aún tenía cosas que saber…y que solo sus compañeros responderían…

-------

Era un nuevo día de trabajo, aunque Ichigo y Grimmjow practicaban combate cuerpo a cuerpo…más bien, competían entre ellos otra vez. Notaron que su compañera no estaba y era algo raro porque siempre era la primera en llegar, pero Urahara les comunico que le concedió el día libre por motivos de shock, cosa que los dejo confundidos.

Era la hora del almuerzo y como estaban preocupados por ella, a pesar que no lo iban a admitir…ni mucho menos al otro, se aguantaron discusión y todo hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica. Al llegar, caminaron hacía la puerta y tocaron, pero no se abrió, así que sacaron la llave de repuesto que ella dejaba escondida por cualquier cosa y entraron.

Apenas entraron al comedor y se sorprendieron al verla tumbada en su largo sofá, dormida y cubierta de toda variedad de alcohol: Vino, tequila, sidra, gin, vodka, etc. Todos estaban completamente vacíos. Algo molestos por el descuido de la chica, se acercaron con intensiones de despertarla, pero notaron que solo vestía una bata, incluso no tenía ropa interior y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-O-Orihime…despierta-Dijo Ichigo mientras la sacudía aun con el rojo en sus mejillas-Pescaras un resfriado si sigues así-Pero no hubo caso.

-Será mejor que vayas a dejarla a su cuarto-Hablo Grimmjow.

-¿Me vas a dejar solo con ella?

-1: Esta dormida y 2: Se acaba de mudar y aún o conozco la casa y de seguro tú si.

-Vale, ya entendí-Y se carga la joven entre sus brazos- No pudo evitar lanzar un bufido.

-¿Qué pasa?-Curioso.

-Nada…ya vengo-Y se perdió en la escalera-Tan liviana como siempre, Orihime-Le susurro mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de esta ya que la joven tenía dicha parte del cuerpo apoyada en su pecho y sentía con claridad su respiración pasiva.

-Ichigo…kun…-Murmuro la joven con una leve sonrisa de felicidad. Él no pudo evitar sorprenderse ya que ella no uso el _kun_ con él desde que ella se fue a Osaka.

Se puso algo nervioso cuando sintió la mano derecha de la joven deslizándose por el pecho de este para luego rodear su cuello para aferrarse más a él.

-Solo esta dormida…solo esta dormida y borracha…-Se decía mientras trataba de calmarse y dio gracias de que la puerta del dormitorio este abierta.

Con cuidado la deposito en la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas. Luego sonríe a ver como se movió para luego tomar un cojín y aferrase en él como cuando eran adolescentes…en verdad si que tenía aún su lado de niña, una de las cualidades que lo conquisto.

Acerca su mano a su rostro y lo libera con sutileza de unos mechones que la molestaban. Eso causo que despertase.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo.

-¿Ichigo?-Pasa su mano por la cabeza-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Entramos y te vimos dormida en el sofá.

-Otra vez me eh pasado un poco…

-¿Un poco? Dejaste tu minibar vació.

-Vale, vale…ya entendí… ¿Doushite?... ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

-¿A que viene eso?

-Tú no terminaste conmigo por Rukia-chan, ¿No es así?-Incorporándose, ahora ambos estaban sentados en aquella cama.

-Grimmjow esta esperando abajo.

-Al diablo, estoy cansada de que me oculten cosas…ya se la verdad de mi familia, me lo dijeron esta noche Urahara y Yoruichi… ¿Terminaste conmigo por Rukia-chan si o no?

El chico trataba de serenarse, pero esa determinación y tenerla tan cerca que hasta podía ver sus pechos por culpa de la bata no ayudaban mucho. Trago saliva e invoco todas las fuerzas existentes y por haber para no abalanzársele encima. Miro hacía otro lado.

-Ichigo-Exigió y lo tomo de las mejillas para que la mirase-¿Si o no?

-No-Dijo al fin-Nunca ame a Rukia…la verdad es que siempre te quise…a ti y solo a ti…y aún te sigo queriendo…-Tomó el mentón de la chica-Aún te amo Orihime-Le susurro tan cerca que ella se estremeció al sentir su fresco aliento y los calidos labios de su compañero sobre los suyos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía como habían llegado a esto, pero no se negaron, solo se correspondieron mientras trataban de hacer el beso más profundo y apasionado Las lenguas no tardaron en salir y la chica no tardo en lanzar un sutil gemido. Al separarse por falta de aire, lograron reaccionar y miraron hacía otro lado sonrojados.

-Lo siento, no debí hacerlo.

-No, la culpa es mía…la borrachera me dejo llevar.

-Será…mejor que baje.

-Sabes que aún tienes que responderme.

-Lo se-Y salio.

Orihime lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Se olió el cabello y lanzo un mal gesto al ver que estaba lanzando el fuerte olor del alcohol, así que fue a su baño, se dio una rápida ducha. Una vez lista, se recogió el cabello mojado en un tomate para que no lo moleste mientras se vestía a lo rápido: Jeans azules a la cadera y ajustado, una pollera sin mangas y larga por lo que ocultaba sin ningún problema en esconder su arma alrededor de su cintura y su chaqueta de trabajo. Se secó el cabello, se lo dejo suelto, lo adornó con sus orquillas y salió de la habitación.

-Pensé que se habían ido-Dijo al bajar las escaleras y ver a sus compañeros terminando de limpiar el desorden que ella inició.

-Alguien debe limpiar esto-Hablo Grimmjow desinteresado.

-Vaya…hoy amanecieron muy amigables-Sonríe-Arigatou…Y por eso, me invitarán a almorzar a mi restaurante favorito.

-¡¿NANI?!-Exclamaron.

-Será su castigo por haberme ocultado que era la hija de Rampo y Ashley aún sabiendo lo mucho que quería saber de mí identidad.

Vio como suspiraron resignados y ella sonrió feliz, eso significaba que aceptaban "el castigo". Pescó su bolso y los tres salieron. Se sorprende al ver un auto blanco.

-¡Guau! 1¿Tu nuevo auto Grimmjow?!

-Uno coleccionan estampillas…yo autos.

-Solo lo haces para presumir-Dijo Ichigo.

-Pos yo lo entiendo…después de todo, yo "colecciono" motos.

Se subieron al medio de transporte y salieron con rumbo al restaurante. Cuando llegaron, tomaron una mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana y hablaban (También discutían) mientras esperaba su orden.

Ella se aburrido de oírlos discutir que prefirió ir al baño. Abrió la llave del lavamanos y se mojo la cara de agua. Se quedo quieta viéndose por el espejo y suspiro.

_Flach Back_

_-Con que esta es la academia de la asociación Shinigami-Exclamo Orihime al llegar._

_Inoue había llegado finalmente a su destino y miraba todo asombrada y emocionada. Llego a informaciones y al dar su nombre, le dieron un gran sobre de color café claro, lo abrió y vio que todo estaba ahí: Su "Horario" de entrenamiento, llave y número del cuarto donde dormiría, la cafetería, biblioteca, etc._

_Con sus papeles en mano, buscaba entre las puertas de dormitorios, la puerta que tenía incrustado su número hasta que finalmente lo logró. Abre la puerta y se asombra al ver un cuarto tan espacioso y elegante, incluso podría apostar que la cama era la más grande que había visto hasta ahora y sin poderlo evitar, se tira encima emocionada._

_-Mañana iniciarán mis clases…estoy emocionada._

_Le llamo la atención un extraño sonido y curiosa, abrió un poco la puerta para echar un vistazo y se sorprende por su descubrimiento: Un peliazul de apariencia peligrosa había golpeado a un castaño- Aquel violento tenía una fría e indiferente mirada ojiazul como su cabello y vestía un estilo rebelde._

_-L-Lo siento, n-no sabía…_

_-Ahora lo sabes, ahora vete._

_-Demo…_

_-¿Vas a volver a desafiarme?_

_-¡Alto!-Grito Orihime al ver que pretendía golpearlo-¡Detente!-Abrazando el brazo cuya mano iba al ataque-¡No lo golpees!_

_-¿Ah?-Indiferente ante aquel suceso, pero si algo sorprendido aunque no lo demostró-¿Te crees valiente al desafiarme mujer?_

_-Onegai, vete-Viendo al afectado._

_-¡H-Hai! ¡Gracias!-Agradeció corriendo._

_-Ya suéltame-Ordeno soltándose con mucha brutalidad que ella retrocedió y casi cae al suelo-Debería darte un castigo, todavía no empiezan las clases y ya hay rebeldes._

_-¡Esto no es ser rebeldía, sino hacer lo correcto! ¡No puedes andar golpeando así como así a la gente, no eres un criminal!_

_-Que gracioso…así es como son para mí las clases, mi nombre es Grimmjow y soy maestro de este lugar, le enseño a ustedes combate cuerpo a cuerpo: Judo, karate, etc._

_-Eso no es motivo suficiente, esta mal golpear a la gente y se supone que Shinigami esta en contra de lo malo._

_-Eres bastante simplona e ingenua… ¿Quién eres?_

_-Inoue Orihime-Su respuesta causo que el maestro mostrase sorpresa en los ojos-¿Eh?_

_Fin Flach Back_

Orihime interrumpió brutalmente sus recuerdos cuando a milímetros de su lado derecho, muy cerca de su rostro, paso volado una bala que se incrusto en el ahora destrozado espejo. Voltea y ve a un tipo apuntándola que tenía su rostro cubierto por una máscara.

Iba a volver a disparar, pero ella reacciono a tiempo y lo esquivo lanzándose a su derecha mientras se quitaba su pistola del escondite. Dio un rápido giro y sin perder tiempo, le dispara en la mano, logrando que lo soltara y corrió hacía él y una vez frente a frente, uso su pie izquierdo como apoyó para girar mientras alzaba su pierna derecha y así el pie le golpeo el lado izquierdo de la cara del criminal. El impacto fue grande que el otro extremo de la cara se golpeo brutalmente con la pared, por lo que su oponente cayó al suelo dormida.

-¿Pero que diablos esta pasando?-Caminando hacía la puerta.

Solo lo abrió un poco para poder examinar y se sorprende al ver a unos 4 tipos más con armas y rostros ocultos: Robaban una tienda.

-¿Qué siempre debe haber robos diez veces a la semana?-Susurro molesta.

Se acercó nuevamente al quien intentó matarla y le quito el arma, pero apenas dio la media vuelta, sus ojos se abren como platos cuando un rifle le apuntaba la frente.

-Baja tus armas y levántate con cuidado.

Maldiciendo en sus pensamientos, obedece en lo de las armas. Cuando se levantaba, fingió que le dio un tirón en la pierna y al verlo con la guardia baja, le dio una patada en la cara con su tacón. Tomó el rifle mientras sonreía divertida al ver a otro oponente en el suelo y ahora estaba segura de que quedaban afuera tres más.

Abrió nuevamente con cuidado la puerta y examino el lugar, encontró a sus amigos serios y analizando el lugar, buscando la mínima posibilidad de actuar y ella se los daría. Con las armas en sus manos, lanzó un suspiro, miró bien donde estaban los ladrones, contó hasta tres y…abrió la puerta de una patada para sorprenderlos para tomarlos con la guardia baja.

No perdió tiempo y le disparo a dos de ellos, el tercero volvió a su concentración y la esquivo mientras le disparo, pero ella se lanzo al suelo mientras volvió a disparar, pero para su mala suerte, no salían balas, ni siquiera en la suya… ¡Olvido cargar su arma! Volvió a maldecir mientras pateo la mesa para que cayese al suelo y lo uso como escudo, pero por lo menos no le duro mucho porque Grimmjow saco su arma para dispararlo e Ichigo se le acercó para dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

-------------------------

La policía no tardo en llegar y llevárselos sin antes agradecerles y el restaurante lo hizo dándoles el almuerzo gratis. Ahora estaban volviendo a Shinigami, caminaban por el último piso con destino a la oficina de Urahara para reportarse, pero para su sorpresa, apenas la puerta se abrió, Orihime chocó con alguien y no era alguien cualquiera: Era el dueño temporal de Shinigami…el abuelo de Orihime.

-Ten cuidado por donde andas chiquilla.


	4. Chapter 4

Yey!! Finalmente les traigo esta conti y me tarde 3 dias! Leyeron bien, tres dias! Xd culpable? mi flojera y mi propia inspi, me impedian escribir T_T pero al final les e ganado y aquí la tienen ^^

De nuevo, doy gracias a todos por sus comentario

Bleach es de Tite, no mio... (ojala, as el ichihime se cumple)

---------------

Ante ellos estaba el abuelo de Orihime llamado Yamamoto Shinigami: Era un hombre de ya avanzada edad, de largo cabello blanco en la barba ya que de cabellera es calvo, sus ojos parecían estar cerrados a causa de la edad y las arrugas, y se mantenía en pie gracias a un bastón de madera.

-Lo siento mucho Yamamoto-san-Inclinando levemente su cabeza.

-Como sea-Y se marcho con un par de guardias tras él.

-Ah, ya llegaron-Dijo Urahara animado como siempre-Pasen, pasen…Les tengo una graaaan misión.

Confundidos y curiosos, obedecieron. Entraron a aquella oficina y se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas…esperando y esperando a que Urahara hable, pero este los miraba fijamente y moviendo el abanico.

-¿Vas a hablar o no?-Pregunto Grimmjow.

-Trato de recordar lo que iba a decir.

-¡Maldito cabrón!-Gritaron él e Ichigo.

-Chicos, calmen-Pidió Orihime lanzando un suspiro.

-Ya me acorde-Sonriendo ampliamente-Mi querido trío de pollitos, irán a Kyoto.

-¿Kyoto?-Dijeron.

-Irán a proteger al primer ministro de Inglaterra, últimamente ha sufrido muchos ataques que se salen de control y sus hombres ya no pueden defenderlo.

-¿Cómo que?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-Veneno en la comida, explosiones, disparos…cosas insignificantes, pero que insistían que eran graves y por eso llamaron-Explico el hombre del abanico despreocupado.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-Pregunto Orihime.

-Sus boletos de avión son para esta tarde. Tienen exactamente 6 horas para estar listos. Mucha suerte mis queridos pollitos.

----------------

Orihime estaba en su casa, pronto la vendrían a buscar. Estaba terminando con los últimos arreglos de sus maletas y hace poco llamo a su amiga Tatsuki para que cuidase su casa mientras estaba fuera.

Abrió su closet en busca de algunas gafas en unos cajones que tenía arriba y eso causo que se le cayese un mini álbum forrado en azul claro. Al abrirlo, ve que eran sus fotos de la secundaria en Karakura…fotografías en donde salía con sus amigos, pero en la mayoría salía con Ichigo. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver esas imágenes en donde salían tomados de la mano o él indiferente mientras ella lo abrazaba feliz.

-Creí que había perdido este álbum…-Decía aún con su sonrisa y con el alivio reflejado en sus ojos.

Se queda paralizada al notar su comportamiento, sus mejillas subieron de tono y sacude su cabeza en forma negativa, ¿Por qué debería pensar así? Maldita emborrachada y beso. Lanzó el álbum y eso causó que viese las últimas páginas, que no eran como las otras, sino eran más a futuro.

-Estas son…las fotos que me saque con Grimmjow… ¿Cómo es que terminaron aquí?

_Flash Back._

_-¡Mira Grimmjow, una cabina de fotos!-Arrastrándolo._

_-Vamos Orihime, no te emociones por cosas pequeñas._

_-Que cruel…Yo solo quería pedirte que nos saquemos unas fotos juntos… Somos amigos, ¿No?-Sonriendo._

_-De acuerdo-Suspirando resignado._

_Ambos entraron y después de meter una moneda, estuvieron sacándose fotos con toda clase de poses, aunque a decir verdad, Grimmjow no hacía casi nada si Orihime no lo obligaba. Salieron y la joven tomo las fotos y las repartió entre ambos._

_En la academia, aún era sorprendente ver al maestro y a la alumna tan unidos, como si fuesen amigos, hermanos…o novios. La chica lo negaba, a pesar que estaba comenzando a sentir algo especial por él, que creyó que nunca sentiría por otro que no fuese Ichigo, pero la verdad es que él la había ayudado mucho a superarlo._

_Estaban regresando a la Academia después de pasar una noche agradable. Grimmjow la escoltó hacía el cuarto de la chica porque a pesar que no lo demostraba, era un caballero._

_-Que bien salimos…Grimmjow._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Por qué me invitaste?-Pregunto sin saber que era la pregunta que cambiaría su vida._

_El mencionado se la quedo viendo, había llegado la pregunta que esperaba oír. Veía la curiosidad en sus ojos y aquella amplia sonrisa que le gustaba de ella…La primera persona que logró acercarse tanto a él, a…conquistarlo._

_-Orihime…Lo que pasa es que tú…_

_-¿Sí?-Insistió al ver que se detuvo._

_-Te amo-Soltó directamente-Quiero salir contigo._

_Orihime abrió sus ojos como platos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su garganta la sentía seca que le complicaba soltar algún sonido._

_-Si quiero-Sonríe-También te amo Grimmjow._

_Sintió como el chico aprisiono su cintura de forma posesiva, como tomándola ya por suya y no tardo en sentir sus labios aprisionando los suyos. No se quejo, lo rodeo del cuello con sus brazos y le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad que él._

_Grimmjow liberó una de sus manos de la cintura de la chica para abrir la puerta del cuarto de Orihime y entrar con ella, sin apartar sus labios…_

_Fin Flash Back._

Interrumpió sus pensamientos colorada al oír la bocina: Habían llegado por ella. Pesco la última maleta y bajo con ella, abrió la puerta principal y su corazón acelero al ver a Ichigo al otro lado…Hace poco pensó en Grimmjow y ahora se sonroja por Ichigo… ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

-Vine a ayudarte con el equipaje.

-Ah claro…solo son 4 maletas, mi maletín de cosméticos y este bolso para el viaje.

-Pensé que dijiste ligero.

-Ichigo, para una mujer, esto es ligero… ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

-Lo siento-Llevándose el bolso al hombro y cargo dos maletas-Vamos.

Ella solo cargo sus cosméticos porque Grimmjow apareció y cargo lo demás. Se subieron a una limosina negra (cortesía de Urahara) que los llevo hacía el aeropuerto. Una vez ahí, buscaron su avión y finalmente estaban adentro, solo esperaban que fuese la hora de despegue.

Orihime se puso al medio pensando que así evitaría que los chicos peleasen, pero fue una mala idea porque eso no sucedió y lo peor es que al estar entre ambos, sus oídos soportaban las quejas, ni los audífonos funcionaron, así que cabreada, les tiro a ambos la oreja.

-Una palabra más y los colgare en las alas del avión-Amenazo y los chicos obedecieron.

Suspirando aliviada, pesco su libro y comenzó a leerlo cuando el avión finalmente partió. A pesar de estar atenta, su mente no la dejo tranquila porque repentinamente sus recuerdos la invadieron.

_Flash Back_

_Orihime llevaba 3 años saliendo con Grimmjow y hace unas semanas se graduó de la academia. Ahora era una agente de Shinigami y era su primer día, estaba nerviosa y buscaba con mucho cuidado la oficina de Urahara, donde debía reportarse porque conocería a sus compañeros._

_Finalmente la encontró y los nervios aumentaron. Algo tímida, tocó la puerta y la abrió un poco._

_-D-Disculpe Urahara-san, ya eh…-Sus palabras se interrumpen por la sorpresa porque el mencionado no estaba ahí, sino…-¿Ichigo…kun…?_

_En efecto, después de 5 años, su mirada de nuevo se cruza con la del chico de cabello naranja y ojos marrones, quien también lucía sorprendido de verla, al parecer, no se esperaba tampoco el verla. Ella sabía que también era de Shinigami, pero no se lo esperaba verlo tan pronto._

_Lo examino con cuidado, se veía igual que antes, con el cabello corto y aquella expresión que lo caracterizaban como "Chico malo y peligroso", pero ahora estaba más alto y con el cuerpo un poco más formado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco que tuvo que ocultarlo. Vio que vestía un traje negro como el de ella, pero la chaqueta lo tenía desabrochado y la camia a la mitad. _

_-¿Orihime?_

_-Ha…Ha pasado mucho tiempo…Ichigo-Quitándole el "kun" y con una sonrisa, tratando de parecer como si nada, como si nunca salieron y terminaron en el pasado._

_-Es…es verdad… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¿No lo sabes? Me eh graduado de la academia hace unas semanas, ahora trabajo aquí._

_-¿Qué tu…?-Sorprendido-Maldito Urahara-Susurro apenas._

_-¿Dijiste algo?_

_-No, nada… Conque la academia…De seguro conociste al pesado de Grimmjow._

_-Si, me asusto un poco al principio, pero vi que no era una mala persona y…-Se interrumpe por preguntarse como reaccionará-…y estamos saliendo._

_-¿Nani?-Sorprendido, eso lo había tomado de improvisto que abrió su boca._

_-Sí…-Se sonroja un poco por la vergüenza-Llevamos ya 3 años._

_El silencio incomodo los invadió, ella estaba apenada y él se sentía idiota y culpable. Lanzo una bocanada de aire._

_-Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que Grimmjow saliese con alguien…Ni mucho menos tú, Orihime._

_-¿Tú crees? ^^U-La puerta se abre y entra el centro de la conversación acompañado por Urahara, quien lucía alegre como siempre._

_-Oh-Dijo-Ya se vieron…Que pena, quería ver las reacciones del reencuentro._

_-¿No te ha dicho Yoruichi miles de veces que dejases esa actitud enfermiza?-Le regaño Grimmjow cabreado de verlo así._

_-Todo el mundo es cruel conmigo…Consuélame Orihime-Abrazándola por el cuello._

_-¡Aparta tus manos indecentes de ella!-Gritaron los chicos._

_-No es necesario que te metas Ichigo, puedo cuidar perfectamente yo solo de mi NOVIA-Marcando aquella palabra con un tono de ironía para fastidiar al chico._

_-Cierra tu boca Grimmjow-Cabreándose, el objetivo de Grimmjow fue exitoso._

_-Grimmjow-Orihime le pesca de la oreja-No te pongas a discutir con Ichigo, no quiero que rompas algo._

_-Hai, hai…ya suéltame-Tomando su mano para apartarla de su oreja con sutileza._

_-Bueno, bueno…-Hablo Urahara-Los quise reunir porque les tengo una sorpresa._

_-¿Qué es?-Pregunto el pelinaranja tratando de no perder la paciencia al ver como la pareja de novios entrelazaban sus dedos_

_-Lo eh estado pensando y…Eh llegado a la conclusión…Que ustedes serán un trío._

_-¿Trío?-Dijeron._

_-En pocas palabras, ustedes tres serán compañeros de trabajo._

_-¡¿COMO?!_

_Fin Flash Back_

Orihime se sobresalto de golpe que asusto a los chicos, pero los ignoró, en vez de eso, miro a Ichigo unos momentos y después se puso de pie.

-Voy al baño, la amenaza sigue en pie, así que cero peleas-Se aleja.

Camino hacía los baños algo apurada y con desesperación buscaba alguno disponible, al encontrarlo, se metió de inmediato antes de que alguien se le adelante, se encerró y se apoyó en el pequeño lavamanos. Se reflejo en el espejo y vio que estaban derramando las malditas lágrimas.

Siempre se había preguntado el por qué se había comportado aquella vez de esa forma hacía Ichigo si se supone que sus sentimientos lo había superado y por qué hasta hoy, había veces que se ponía nerviosa o le confortaba estar con él.

_La verdad es que siempre te quise…a ti y solo a ti._ Su mente le hizo recordar Aquellas palabras del muchacho.

-¿Por qué…por qué tienes que ser precisamente tú? Aún no te puedo perdonar por el daño que tuve que pasar…Se cubre el rostro con sus manos-Ichigo, eres un baka.

-------------------------

Finalmente llegaron a Kyoto. En el aeropuerto los recibió una especie de chofer personal que con ayuda de un par de hombres, les ayuda con las maletas, subiéndolos a otra limosina, la del primer ministro, quien los esperaba en el hotel.

Al llegar, los hombres los guiaron directamente hacía el comedor del hotel, que tenía pinta de puro lujo y en uno de los sillones estaba el primer ministro. Era de cabello corto, liso y castaño, peinado hacía atrás. Al verlos, se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a ellos.

-Ustedes deben ser los que me comentó Urahara-san-Hablando tan bien el idioma como si fuese un japonés en vez de ingles.

-Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Solo llámeme Grimmjow.

-Soy Inoue Orihime, es un placer primer ministro-Saludo con una sonrisa.

-Una joven con nombre de princesa…Le queda perfecto, usted ha nacido con una hermosa estrella, Orihime-chan-Tomando su mano para luego besarla-Soy su sirviente.

-A-A-Arigatou…-Sonrojándose-Es uno de los mejores cumplidos que eh oído, señor.

-Me alegra oír eso, una mujer debe recibir los cortejos que se merecen, no por nada son más hermosas que las rosas y nuestro motivo de existencia.

-Que amable-Avergonzándose cada vez más que se cubrió las mejillas con sus manos.

-Pero por favor, que modales al no presentarme: Me llamo Aizen Sosuke.

-Es un placer Aizen-san

-Puede llamarme por mi nombre…Y como están aquí para protegerme, lo mejor es que estén cerca de mi habitación, ¿correcto? Así que asegúrense que la bella Orihime-chan tenga su cuarto al lado del mío…Y que la de estos caballeros esté al frente.

Orihime iba a alegar cortésmente cuando notó el deseo de los chicos de matar al primer ministro y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Si ellos estaban así, lo más seguro es que no pelearán entre sí y se concentraran en el político, no con buenas intenciones, pero harán su trabajo, así que… ¿Por qué no jugar un poco?

-Me alegra de que nos facilite el trabajo Sosuke-san-Agradeciendo con una amplia sonrisa, estaba actuando.

-¡¿Nani?!-Exclamaron los chicos.

-Claro-Volteando para verlos con una sonrisa-Imagínense si lo atacan de noche, debemos estar lo más cerca posible porque cada segundo cuenta.

Los chicos maldijeron en su mente y no porque de un modo era cierto, sino porque esa falsa sonrisa significaba que estaba jugando con ellos y solo para no discutir y cumplir el trabajo…Esa actitud de ella la odiaban y a la vez les gustaban.

Esa noche en el hotel, Aizen Sosuke iba a dar un discurso en una pequeña fiesta de gala y llena de políticos con sus familias. Como sus guardaespaldas, no debían faltar.

Orihime vestía un largo vestido que le llegaba por arriba de los tobillos, rojo con dibujos de rosas abriéndose y de color negras, era ajustado a su cuerpo por lo que se podía ver como estaba formada sus curvas, tenía finas tiras negras en vez de mangas que mantenían el vestido a su cuerpo e iniciaba por debajo de sus brazos, un simple collar y un par de zapatos negros.

Ichigo vestía un traje negro, con la chaqueta algo suelta y desabrochada, tenía uno de esos elegantes chalecos que era de color azul como también su corbata pero más intenso, su camisa era blanca y una de sus manos sostenía una copa de vino tinto.

Grimmjow, en cambio, sus pantalones y camisa eran azules, no usaba ni chaleco, corbata o chaqueta, sus zapatos eran negros y su camisa la tenía desabrochada a la mitad. También sostenía una copa, pero era de ron mezclado con pisco.

-En vez de alegarme por aceptar los cortejos de Sosuke-san, concéntrense en su trabajo.

-No lo llames por su nombre-Le dijeron.

-No me mandan-Sacándoles la lengua.-Vamos, Sosuke-san ya dará su discurso-Comenzando a caminar con los chicos atrás.

Subieron al escenario con Aizen, quien después de saludar, comenzó a hablar. A cada lado había un par de guardaespaldas y los Shinigami estaban a un metro detrás de él, viendo a su alrededor, concentrándose en encontrar algo sospechoso que no le prestaban la más mínima atención a las falsas palabras de un político (N/A: Odio la política y a los políticos, no hacen más que mentir y hacer cosas que los beneficien a ellos…por eso puse a Aizen XD).

Por inercia, Orihime alzo su cabeza para ver a través del techo de cristal las estrellas y se sorprende al ver una silueta negra que sostenía algo que gracias al brillo de la luna, se podía ver que ese algo era un rifle. Llamo a sus amigos y señalo dicho lugar, Ichigo maldijo mientras corrió hacía el político para tomarlo del brazo y apartarlo de su posición y justo se oyó un fuerte estruendo.

Orihime se quedo de piedra al ver que mientras Ichigo alejaba a Aizen, su pecho había recibido el disparo. Veía como se quejo de dolor mientras la sangre se expandía por su alrededor y caían al suelo. Ya no había nadie más, solo ella y aquel pobre chico tirado en el suelo y manchándose de sangre…las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos.

-¡ICHIGOOOOO!-Grito a todo pulmón con la preocupación y miedo en su voz. Corrió hacía él y trajo su cuerpo al suyo-¡Ichigo, Ichigo!-Gritaba histérica mientras no paraba de llorar.

-¡Maldición!-Exclamo Grimmjow sacando su arma-¡Yo iré por el criminal, ustedes llamen a una ambulancia y mantengan a la gente en el hotel, que nadie huya!-Grito apuntando a los guardaespaldas, quienes asintieron.

La ambulancia y la policía no tardaron en llegar. Grimmjow pudo atrapar al culpable, así que se los dejo a manos de los hombres de la ley y se subió junto con Orihime a la ambulancia en la que iba Ichigo y no tardaron en partir.

Mientras partían, él veía como Orihime no paraba de llorar y susurrar el nombre del herido mientras el terror y el miedo de perderlo se reflejaba en sus ojos, incluso notó como había tomado su mano izquierda. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Creo que esta obvio que eh perdido.

-¿Eh?-Comentó la joven confundida y aún derramando las lágrimas.

-Sigues enamorada de Ichigo después de todo.

Orihime abrió sus ojos rojos sorprendida mientras el sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. Agacho la cabeza al darse cuenta de ello, apretó un poco más la mano del chico y cerro sus ojos, provocando que más lágrimas saliesen.

-Sí…Gomen ne, pero tienes razón Grimmjow.

--------

Lo se, lo se...me quieren matar y estaran pensando ¿Como a su sano juicio ichinii defiende a Aizen? XD

Se que es loco, pero como dije entre medio del fic, Aizen es perfecto para ser politico XD y si tienen que quejarse con alguien, quejense con Arwen(Arual17) yo pensaba poner un OC y ella me dio la idea de ponerlo XD

Su aparicion solo es en est capi...al menos que en la prox lo haga aparecer para disculparse...es en la proxima, no en la que viene, que allí...van a ver muchos....aja! creyeron que soltaria mi boca, eh? XD


	5. Chapter 5

Bien, finalmente les traigo la continuacion wii ^^

como notaran, esta conti esta en cursiva, por que? porque esta conti trata de ver como fue que ichigo y orihime se conocieron, en pocas palabras, como la saga del pasaso XD

Disfruten ^^ y Bleach bla bla bla, sino de Tite

-------------------

_Orihime Inoue, de 15 años, había perdido a su hermano hace un par de meses y ahora se estaba haciendo cargo de su nueva vida en Karakura. Había decidido vivir sola en un departamento simple, ideal para una persona y asistiría a una nueva escuela._

_-Espero hacer muchos amigos-Con una amplia sonrisa, entraba la penúltima caja a su nuevo hogar-¿Qué debería comprar para la cena? Aunque dudo mucho que tenga todo listo para hoy, así que tendré que ir a comprármela._

_Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que en su recorrido de ir por su última caja, apenas salio del edificio, chocó con alguien y ese alguien la sostuvo de los brazos para impedirle la caída._

_-¡Summimasen, iba distraída!-Alza su cabeza._

_Al hacerlo, se sorprende al ver que su salvador era un joven alto de cabello corto y naranja, sus ojos eran marrones y su piel era un poco bronceada. Su vestía consistía en pantalones azul oscuro, una pollera de mangas largas de color blanco y ajustado al cuerpo, unas cadenas colgando de sus pantalones y zapatillas negras._

_-¿Estas bien?-La voz seria y despreocupada del muchacho la saco de sus pensamientos._

_-H-Hai…Arigatou y Summimasen…_

_-Eso ya lo dijiste, no te preocupes… ¿Te estas mudando?-Viendo la última caja._

_-Sí, soy nueva en la ciudad…Me llamo Inoue Orihime-Notó que el chico se había sorprendido unos momentos._

_-Con que tú eres…-Se contradice-Es decir… ¿Solo te falta esa?-La vio asentir como si nada y pensó lo inocente e ingenua que es-Deja, yo te ayudo._

_-N-No es necesario-Apenada, viendo como aquel muchacho cargaba su caja como si no la hubiese oído._

_-Esta bien, no es problema…Por cierto, mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo. Un placer Inoue_

_-¿Kurosaki-kun? Es un placer-Sonríe._

_Entraron al pequeño departamento de la chica, el comedor estaba cubierto de cajas y algunas estaban abiertas, eso si, había un increíble desorden y Kurosaki no pudo evitar que una gotita recorriese su rostro._

_-Gomen, es que hacer todo esto sola es difícil-Pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza-Que vergüenza._

_-No hay problema… ¿Aquí esta bien?-Al verla asentir, dejo la caja donde lo tenía planeado-¿Y a qué escuela vas?_

_-Iré a la escuela de Karakura. Me la recomendó mi abuela cuando quise venir acá._

_-Yo estudio allí._

_-¿En serio? ¡Que emoción, mi primer amigo de escuela!-Exclamo con su sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados-Ojala quede en tu salón, de seguro será muy divertido, Kurosaki-kun._

_-Cuenta con ello…Conociéndolo…-Pensando en un hombre de sombrero y abanico._

_-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Kurosaki-kun?_

_-No dije nada, bueno, creo que lo mejor es que te deje._

_-Sí…Arigatou Kurosaki-kun…Nos vemos mañana en la escuela._

_-Oye… ¿Sabes donde queda?_

_-Ahora que lo mencionas…No, mi abuela fue quien hizo todos los trámites._

_-¿Y que pensabas hacer mañana?-Incrédulo._

_-Pedir indicaciones-Tranquila, como si fuese algo normal no saber donde se establecía su lugar de educación._

_Ichigo había lanzado un suspiro ante su respuesta-Pasaré a recogerte, ¿De acuerdo? No te quedes dormida si, ¿Entendido?_

_-Demo…ya haz hecho mucho, no quiero causarte problemas._

_-Descuida que no es nada…Nos vemos-Sale-Después de todo es mi trabajo… No puedo creerlo, ¿Tan inocente es? No me esperaba eso de la hija de Rampo-san._

_-------------------_

_A la mañana siguiente, Orihime se levanto entre el mar de cajas que había en su cuarto adormilada, no se fue a dormir hasta que completo la mudanza del altar de su fallecidos padres y hermano y la cocina, así que ahora podría cocinar sus exóticos platillos._

_Comía su desayuno muy feliz, con el uniforme de su nueva escuela ya cubriendo su cuerpo y con el bolso al lado. Una vez lista, lavo los platos y los dejo a un lado para que se secasen, pescó s bolso, se despidió de su familia y salió._

_Apenas bajo las escaleras (Su hogar estaba en el segundo piso), se sorprende. Frente a ella, a nos metros, vio a su nuevo amigo Kurosaki Ichigo usando el uniforme de varones de la escuela. Estaba de brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente, provocando que se sonrojase. Recordó que se había ofrecido acompañarla._

_-Kurosaki-kun…Buenos días-Sonríe._

_-Buenos…Anda, vamos-Comenzando a caminar. La chica reacciona y lo sigue._

_Caminaron en un silencio que incomodo a la joven, se sentía fuera de lugar y que era una goma de mascar en el zapato de Ichigo, en otras palabras, que lo molestaba y le hacía perder tiempo._

_-Mira con atención por donde vas, no te vayas a…-Ichigo se interrumpe al oír un POOF, voltea y como lo previno, Orihime cayó al suelo-…caer-Suspiro._

_-Gomen ne-Incorporándose-Iba pensativa…y…soy muy despistada._

_-Lo eh notado…Se más atenta._

_-¡H-Hai!-Agachando su cabeza por la vergüenza-Summimasen._

_-No seas tan formal…Esto es difícil-Agrego en murmullos._

_Finalmente llegaron y la joven notó como los demás estudiantes qe pasaban por su camino veían sorprendidos al chico, como si fuese raro que viniese acompañado por una chica como lo era Orihime._

_Aquí esta la oficina de informaciones, aquí vendrá un profesor a recogerte._

_-Arigatou…etto… ¿Por qué la gente nos ve así?_

_-No te preocupes por idioteces, ahora entra._

_-Nos vemos-Sonríe y entra._

_-¿Es ella?-Ichigo se voltea y ve a un pelirrojo acompañado de una pelinegra._

_-Sí, Inoue Orihime…me causará muchos problemas._

_-Quien sabe, nunca se sabe lo que pasará._

_-A lo mejor…-Hablo la pelinegra-Te termine gustando-Con una sonrisa traviesa._

_-¡¿Pero que mierda…?! ¡No jodas hija de…!-La campana lo interrumpe._

_-A clases Ichigo-Muy divertida caminando con el pelirrojo atrás._

_Jurando acabar con su existencia, los sigue de mala manera… ¿Enamorarse de esa chica tan atolondrada?_

_-----------------_

_El tiempo paso, por obligación, el chico se había acercado a Orihime, pero para no llamar la atención de nadie, también lo hicieron Renji y Rukia, pero cada segundo del tiempo que se conocieron, se iban acercando más, aceptándose como amigos hasta que…ocurrió._

_Ambos se habían enamorado del otro._

_Ella era muy tímida para confesarse y se daba ya por rechazada._

_Él era muy serio y enredoso para este tema y no podía confesarse…_

_Porque estar con ella…es solo una misión._

_Entonces… ¿Por qué sus destinos les dieron esta pasada?_

_¿Por qué sus hilos rojos como la sangre los mantienen unidos?_

_Era 13 de febrero, es decir, faltaba solo un día para san Valentín, el día de los enamorados. Orihime y Rukia se hicieron íntimas amigas que sabían los sentimientos de la otra. Caminaban juntas ya que Rukia se había decidido a hacerle un chocolate a Renji, dándole al chico la excusa "Para que no te sientas celoso por ser el único que no reciba nada"._

_La verdad es que Orihime también le gustaría hacerle uno a Ichigo, pero había un par de problemas. Primero: Su estilo de cocina, sabía que nadie se atrevería a comer su "extraño" gusto, incluyéndolo y por una razón, al tratar de hacer algo "normal", no le resultaba para nada. Segundo: El miedo del rechazo, su parte negativa le insistía en que no lo hiciese porque de seguro será rechazada, quedará como una tonta, pasará vergüenza que no lo vería nuevamente a la cara y triste por no ser querida por él._

_-Ya tengo el molde, la caja, el lazo y los chocolates-Dijo Rukia, sacándola de sus pensamientos-Con eso será suficiente._

_-Entonces vayamos a la caja a pagar-Sonríe._

_-¿Y tú? ¿No le darás nada a Ichigo?_

_-P-Pues…-Roja-N-No creo que sea buena idea._

_-¿y por qué?_

_-Ambas sabemos como cocino… ¿Y si soy rechazada? No podré ver a Kurosaki-kun a la cara nunca más._

_-No seas pesimista, te aseguro que no es así._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello?_

_-Recuerda que me conozco al cabrón desde niños…Este no lo admite, pero sabe que yo se más de él que él mismo…Se tarda para darse cuenta de lo que le pasa y yo solo espero 5 segundos y listo._

_-Aún así, no se lo comerá…_

_-Lo haremos juntas, ¿Vale?-Sonríe-Nada podrá salir mal._

_Resignada, compró los mismos materiales que Rukia, pero su molde era de corazón (El de Rukia era de estrella) y no compró ningún lazo, pensaba usar otra cosa. Llegaron al departamento de Orihime y allí comenzaron con su labor de cocinar, como la pelinaranja se lo esperaba, no lograba darle a nada, pero por suerte, tenía a la pelinegra para sacarla de los apuros._

_Rukia tenía delante de ella una caja mediana de color rojo como los cabellos del chico y adentro había un chocolate con forma de estrella que tenía escrito: "Para Renji. Mas te vale que te guste y te sientas agradecido ¬¬" (Orihime se rió cuando lo leyó). Pesco la tapa también roja y con ella, cerro el paquete para luego adornarlo con un lazo azul como sus grandes ojos._

_Orihime, en cambio, tenía delante su caja que era naranja, pensado en el cabello del destinatario y adentro, estaba su chocolate en forma de corazón que las orillas tenía adornado con chocolate blanco, formando rosas y con eso mismo, en el centro escribió: "For Kurosaki-kun…ILVY" (Rukia, cuando lo leyó, le dijo que era una picara directa y Orihime se sonrojó). Lo cerro con su tapa naranja y lo adorno con un viejo lazo de pelo de color gris que se ponía cuando era una niña._

_-Ya esta…pobre que mañana te pongas nerviosa y te arrepientas a último minuto o sino…-Fue la amenaza de Rukia._

_-H-Hai…^^U_

_-Se me hace tarde…Niisama me matará, lo siento Orihime pero debo correr._

_-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana Rukia-chan._

_Una vez sola, lanzo un suspiro y miro fijamente su caja de chocolate que sería para Kurosaki Ichigo. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas mientras un triste semblante invadió su rostro… ¿En verdad se atreverá? ¿Los nervios no la dejaran? ¿Rukia tenía razón o ella la tiene y al final será rechazada?_

_La vida de adolescente definitivamente era difícil…Y más con ella._

_-------------------_

_Ichigo estaba en su cuarto, tratando de hacer sus deberes pero le era imposible porque cierto visitante que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, vino a fastidiarlo con lo mismo: Hablar con Orihime. Odiaba que sus amigos la sacasen de tema, especialmente por sus sentimientos… ¿Qué no veían que trataba de olvidarla? ¿Qué lo suyo no es más que los fantasmas? Falsos, imaginarios._

_Ella nunca sentiría algo por él a pesar que él y Rukia insistían lo contrario, además… ¡A él le asignaron la misión de protegerla, no de enamorarse de ella! No iba a perder su tiempo yendo tras una chica que puede conseguirse algo mejor que un cascarrabias gruñón y busca pleitos como él, especialmente si esa chica era su trabajo._

_-Entiende de una vez Ichigo, no seas idiota y da el paso…Si esperas que lo haga ella, pos tendrás que esperar sentado._

_-Por millonésima de la millonésima vez: no. Yo no soy para ella y viceversa._

_-Nunca lo sabrás sino lo intentas._

_-Mira quien me da el ejemplo…Te gusta Rukia pero ni pío sale de tu boca y para rematar, andas coqueteando con cualquier chica de pechos que se aparezca._

_-Ah…bueno…pos aprende eso, no hagas lo mismo que yo, atrévete._

_-Joder, lo que me desagrada es que mañana es San Valentín._

_-------------_

_Al día siguiente, Ichigo vio lo que en la escuela odiaba y ya predecía para aquel día: Todas las jovencitas sonrojadas, emocionadas y animando a la otra para entregar su chocolate y los chicos esperaban ansiosos y espiaban a la chica que le gusta para saber quien será el elegido. Entro a su salón y vio que la situación era la misma, pero lo que lo dejo sorprendido, como también a Renji, fue a Rukia sacando una caja de chocolate de su bolso._

_-Ya sabes Orihime-Dijo-Es una apuesta, quien no da su chocolate en la escuela, paga la cena de hoy-Guardándoselo en su bolsillo._

_-Datte…-Apenada-No me atrevo._

_-No comiences con tu negatividad. Se lo daré en el almuerzo, recuerda: Mientras estemos en la escuela…Hola Ichigo._

_-¡K-Kurosaki-kun!-Roja-B-Buenos días…_

_-¿Qué tiene de buenos?-Malhumorado._

_-¡Rukia, ¿Para quién es el chocolate?!-Fue la exigencia de Renji._

_-Espera a la hora del almuerzo para saberlo_

_Las clases tomaban su normal recurso, aunque Rukia ignoraba las miradas de Renji, quien había jurado matar al cabrón que reciba aquel chocolate, Ichigo seguía con malhumor y Orihime seguía nerviosa y disimuladamente lo miraba, tratando de saber lo que le ocurría al muchacho de cabello naranja._

_Era la hora del almuerzo, Rukia se puso de pie y se puso frente a Renji para luego entregarle su chocolate a la vista de todos._

_-Ya que las chicas te temen por ser un pervertido, decidí darte uno…y no quiero quejas_

_-G-Gracias-Recibiéndolo apenado y mirando hacía otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo._

_Orihime sonrió divertida por aquella escena, pero desaparece cuando ve a Ichigo irse molesto y sin decir nada. Con el chocolate en sus bolsillos, el corazón en la garganta y los nervios apoderándose de su cuerpo, decidió ir tras el chico._

_Al verlo lejos, tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo mientras pensaba lo rápido que era caminando, pero para su mala suerte, lo perdió. Lo busco por toda la escuela, incluyendo los jardines y la azotea pero nada, triste y desilusionada, volvió al salón. Ichigo se apareció cuando las clases iniciaron, parecía evitarla._

_Pero estaba decidida a entregárselo. Las clases finalizaron y Orihime guardo rápidamente sus cosas y para su sorpresa, Ichigo ya no estaba en el salón y eso causo que perdiese sus empeños…y su dinero, porque de seguro ya debe estar ya a camino de salir de la escuela._

_-¡No te rindas!-Le grito Rukia-¡Ve tras el cabezota inmediatamente, en su casa si es necesario!_

_-Datte…la apuesta era…_

_-Olvídala y no lo digo porque gano, lo digo para que se confiesen de una puñetera vez._

_-Rukia-chan-Sorprendida-Arigatou…_

_-¡Ve!-Le grito y Orihime obedece._

_Iba por el segundo piso cuando notó por las ventanas que el muchacho salía por las rejas. Apresuro el paso y una vez afuera, miro por todos lados, pero no lo encontró así que volvió con su carrera. Fue a su casa, pero le dijeron que aún no volvía, fue a los lugares donde frecuentaba estar y nada…Busco por casi toda la ciudad y seguía sin encontrarlo. Ya era de noche y resignada, caminaba de vuelta a su hogar con la caja naranja en sus manos y unas saladas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos para luego caer sobre aquel pequeño paquete._

_Estaba más que claro, era una señal de que nunca estarán juntos y eso la entristecía como nunca, incluso sentía su corazón hacerse añicos. Se detiene para limpiarse los ojos ya que las lágrimas no la dejaban ver y al girar su cabeza hacía su izquierda, se sorprende._

_Frente a ella tenía el lago de la ciudad y en el césped, estaba Ichigo, tendido con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, viendo el cielo y con una expresión pensativa. Se lo quedo viendo unos minutos, su corazón resurgió como el fénix y latía desesperado, rogándole acercarse y confesarse, pero el miedo le tenía las piernas inmóviles._

_Se paraliza por completo cuando Ichigo se sentó y giro su rostro para verla. Ambos se miraron fijamente, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro hasta que Ichigo se puso de pie y se limpiaba la ropa para luego tomar su bolso y darle la espalda._

_-No deberías andar por aquí a estas horas, regresa a tu departamento Orihime-Fueron sus palabras mientras se iba alejando sin mirarla._

_-Kurosaki-kun…-Murmuro dolida, ¿Era su forma de decirle "No quiero nada contigo"? No…si era cierto, quería oírlo directamente que de aquella forma-¡Matte!-Gritaba bajando. Ichigo la obedeció, pero seguían de espalda._

_-¿Y ahora que?-Cuando voltea, se sorprende al verla con la cabeza gacha, lo suficiente para que su cabello ocultase su rostro y con sus brazos extendidos._

_-Yo…Hice este chocolate para ti…por San Valentín…-Murmuraba con la vista en el suelo. Las manos y la voz le temblaba por el miedo-Trataba de dártelo antes, pero…_

_Él no lo creía: Ella le hizo un chocolate._

_-A lo mejor no te guste, soy mala haciendo estas cosas, pero…pero quería darte uno porque… ¡Porque Te Amo!-Confeso._

_Tuvo que gritarlas, sino lo soltaba de una vez, el miedo nunca la hubiese dejado y ahora estaba ahí, con la cabeza gacha, sonrojada y con sus brazos extendidos, esperándose un "Lo siento" o hasta incluso una risa, lo que sea, pero aquel silencio la incomodaba._

_-Lo siento…-La chica se tenso al oírlos, ya venía lo que temía-Te estaba evitando a propósito porque no quería…aceptarlo._

_-¿Aceptarlo?_

_-Al verte con esos chocolates, me había molestado, deseando saber quien era el afortunado para romperle la nariz, porque él si podía estar contigo…Además, yo trataba de olvidarte de aquel modo porque creía que juntos no podríamos estar… Más bien, no debemos, pero romperé aquella regla._

_¿Qué quería decir esas palabras? ¿Qué le correspondía? Orihime alzo finalmente su cabeza en busca de respuestas, pero se sorprende al notar que Ichigo ahora andaba demasiado cerca de ella para luego tomar sus manos y recoger el chocolate con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar._

_-K-Kurosaki-kun…-Murmuro nerviosa y más porque tomó una de sus mejillas._

_-En ahora en adelante dime "Ichigo"…Tú también me gustas…Orihime._

_La joven se sorprendió ante aquella orden y confesión. Sin poderlo evitar, se abalanzó para abrazarlo por el cuello y lo beso, Ichigo se sorprendió, pero no tardo en corresponderle el beso, rodeando su cintura._

_-Te prometo…protegerte siempre._

_Ahora que ya conocen la historia…Es hora de volver al presente…doloroso presente…_

_----------_

-¡Doctor, el corazón del paciente ha dejado de latir!

-------

Como dijo Josefo, me estoy empezando a parecera Tite

que soy mala al dejarlos así XD

Antes de irme, quieor dar las gracias a todos los que me comentan ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Finalmente les tengo el sgte capitulo de Balas de Amor

Creo que me salio demasiado cursi u.u pero ni modo, es ichihime asik vale la pena XD

Gracias por sus comment y su pasciencia, creo que este fic termina en dos contis mas y a lo mejor pongo lemon

ahora me dedicare(volviendo de la U)con te protegere porque soy...que ya quiero escribir la conti XD

no los entretengo mas y disfruten, recuerden, bleach es de Tite, publicado en el manga por SJ y en anime por los embusteros de pierrot ¬¬

------------------------------------

Orihime y Grimmjow estaban en el cuarto de hospital que ocupaba Ichigo una vez que la cirugía pasó. El peliazul había decidido ir por unos bocadillos para ambos, dejándola sola con el muchacho de cabello naranja. Ella no dejaba de verlo fijamente, con la agonía y la tristeza en sus ojos, tendida en un sillón y ahí fue en el momento en que repentinamente, el sonido que advertía la parálisis del corazón, alerto a la chica.

-¿Ichigo?-Murmuro preocupada y asustada, para luego correr hacía él-¡Ichigo!-Grito su nombre desesperada y una enfermera entro.

_-¡Doctor, el corazón del paciente ha dejado de latir!_

Ese simple grito, esas simples palabras, fueron lo suficiente para desmoronar el mundo de Orihime, sentía que su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, que su corazón exploto en pedazos y que las lágrimas cayeron como nunca. Repitiéndose aquella información en su mente, veía como el doctor y varios ayudantes trataban de traer al muchacho al mundo de los vivos.

-¡Hey!-Grimmjow había llegado y al ver la situación y como la chica pretendía acercarse, la agarro para impedírselo-Cálmate Orihime, en ese estado no conseguirás nada-Haciéndola recapacitar.

-No te vas…-Murmuro despacio-¡No te vayas!-Repitió gritando, tratando de acercarse a pesar del agarre de su amigo y compañero. Lágrimas derramaban su rostro-¡NO ME DEJES!-Sintió que las fuerzas se le fueron que dejo que Grimmjow sostuviese todo su peso-¡PROMETISTE PROTEGERME!

En el momento que grito esas últimas palabras, no solo las gotas de lágrimas cayeron al suelo, sino que sorprendentemente…el corazón volvió a latir. Se oía como la alarma desapareció para que solo se oyese los latidos del corazón.

El doctor y sus ayudantes suspiraron aliviados, como también Grimmjow, quien al dejar de agarrar a Orihime solo un poco, ella rápidamente se aparto y corrió hacía él chico de cabellos naranjas para tomarlo de la mano y le mojo el rostro con algunas gotas de lágrimas (Recreando momento del Good Bye).

-Arigatou…Ichigo…-Dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ya veras que despertará-Le aseguro Grimmjow mientras se acercaba-Este cabrón es peor que la mala hierba-Gruño-Además, te hizo una promesa, ¿No?

-Grimmjow…Tienes toda la razón.

_Ichigo despertó de golpe al oír su despertador, notando que estaba en su cuarto. Parecía estar confundido y fuera de lugar, como si aún no recapacitaba que hace unos momentos dormía, miro el reloj y lanzo un suspiro._

_Hizo la rutina de siempre, se ducho, arreglo, se puso las ropas de su colegio, bajo a desayunar no sin antes esquivar los ataques de su padre y partió hacía su medio de estudio._

_-Todo fue un sueño…Que alivio, con solo pensar que hacía equipo con Grimmjow-Lanzo un bufido-Aunque…no recuerdo bien quien era el otro personaje de mi sueño-Meditando-Ah bueno, de seguro era el sádico de Kenpachi o el idiota de Shinji, por eso no los recuerdo._

_Llego a la escuela, saludo a su modo a Rukia y Renji, quienes estaban en la puerta principal y los tres caminaron. Saludaron a sus otros amigos e Ichigo recibió un golpe por parte de su amiga de la infancia, Tatsuki Arisawa, quien le dijo que eso fue por haberla dejado limpiar sola el salón cuando el turno era de los dos._

_El profesor quien fue el que detuvo su pequeña riña ya que habían iniciado una pelea de insultos y golpes, todos tomaron asientos y prestaron atención en la clase, menos Ichigo, quien por una razón que ni él sabía, sus ojos no dejaban de mostrarle un asiento vació que estaba al lado suyo._

"_Que raro…Nadie se sienta ahí y…siento que algo falta…"_

_Su día en la escuela fue normal, como todos, pero aún así, no dejaba de sentir que había algo en aquel mundo, en aquel ambiente…en su vida, que faltaba, algo que lo completaba, ¿Pero qué?_

"_Tú eres mi Hikoboshi" Fue lo que oyó en sus pensamientos cuando inconscientemente sus amigos hablaban de que hacer en la festividad de Tanabata. Paso su mano por la cabeza y se declaro que definitivamente estaba enfermo o que ya Renji, Shinji e Ikkaku le contagiaron lo demente._

_-¿Vienes Ichigo?-Ofreció Sado._

_-Paso, esas cosas no me interesan._

_-Ichigo, deberías dejar de estar tan metido en tu trabajo y relajarte-Invito Rukia._

_-No gracias, estoy ocupado para eso-Poniéndose de pie-Voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos en clases._

_-¡¿Ichigo va a la biblioteca?!-Exclamo un sorprendido Keigo-¡¿No iras a juntarte con otras personas en verdad?! ¡¿O con unas chicas?!_

_-¡No digas estupideces!-Golpeándolo e la cara con una patada para luego marcharse._

_Fue a la biblioteca, la estuvo recorriendo por unos minutos, con sus manos en el bolsillo, con la expresión seria de él y con la mirada de los demás posadas sobre él, aún así, no le dio importancia y se detuvo cuando leyó en uno de los lomos de los miles de libros "Leyenda del Tanabata"_

_**Tanabata se inspira en el famoso cuento asiático de **__**la princesa y el pastor**__**.  
Orihime era la hija de Tentei.**_

_**Orihime tejía telas espléndidas a orillas de la Vía Láctea.**_

_**A su padre le encantaban sus telas, y ella trabajaba duro día tras día para tenerlas listas. **_

_**Pero algo afligía a la princesa, porque a causa de su trabajo nunca podía conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse.**_

_**Preocupada por su hija, Tentei concertó un encuentro entre ella y Hikoboshi, quien vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa.**_

_**Cuando los dos se conocieron, se enamoraron al instante el uno del otro, y poco después se casaron.**_

_**Sin embargo, una vez casados Orihime descuidó sus tareas y dejó de tejer para Tentei, al tiempo que Hikoboshi descuidó su rebaño y dejó que las estrellas se desperdigaran por el Cielo.**_

_**Furioso, Tentei separó a los amantes, uno a cada lado del Amanogawa, prohibiendo que se vieran.**_

_**Orihime sintió la pérdida de su marido, y le pidió a su padre el poder verse una vez más. Tentei, conmovido por las lágrimas de su hija, permitió que los amantes se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes, siempre que Orihime tuviera terminado su trabajo.**_

_**Sin embargo, la primera vez que intentaron verse se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar el río, dado que no había puente alguno.**_

_**Orihime lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudiera cruzar el río.**_

_**Si un año ese día está lloviendo, las urracas no pueden venir y los dos amantes tienen que esperar hasta el año siguiente.**_

_Ichigo cerro el libro al finalizar la lectura, estaba más confundido aún, como también enrabiado consigo mismo, ¿Por qué tuvo la necesidad de leer esto? ¿Por qué se sentía vació? ¿Por qué oía voces? ¿Por qué la palabra "Orihime" lo hacía perder uso de razón o salir a buscar a alguien con ese nombre para…?_

_-Definitivamente estoy enfermo-Guardando el libro-Me voy a casa._

_Y así fue, apenas llego a su salón, pesco sus cosas y sin darles explicación a sus amigos, se fue del salón, para luego irse de la escuela._

_-Joder, ya quiero terminar con esto ya y ser agente Shinigami por tiempo completo, de seguro estaría tan ocupado que ni en tonterías pensaría._

_Detuvo su camino cuando paso por el río, se lo quedo observando detenidamente, recordando que allí mismo había perdido a su madre, por lo que siempre sentía melancolía y tristeza al estar allí, pero ahora era diferente, sentía como si en ese lugar le paso algo increíble, lo mejor en toda su vida, ¿Pero qué?_

_-¿Qué diablos me esta ocurriendo?_

"_Ichigo…" Fue lo que oyó y de golpe, todo se volvió oscuro, Ichigo estaba cubierto en la profunda oscuridad, estaba sorprendido y más confundido aún._

_-¿Quién eres?_

"_Despierta…Onegai"_

_-¿De que hablas? Ya lo estoy…-Pasa su mano por su cabeza al sentir un repentino dolor-Definitivamente estoy loco._

"_Onegai…prometiste estar a mi lado…protegerme"_

_-¿Qué?-Sorprendido._

_De golpe, se apareció frente a él una joven que vestía su uniforme de la escuela, tenía larga cabellera anaranjada como la de él, pero más oscuros, sus ojos eran grises y estos estaban tristes, incluso derramaban lágrimas que recorrían su piel enternecedora. Ichigo sintió un pinchazo, un escalofrió al verla en ese estado._

_-Tú eres…-Extiro su brazo poco a poco, tratando de alcanzarla._

_-Ichigo-Con una triste sonrisa, imito su movimiento-Te suplico que vuelvas…_

_Sus manos estaban a milímetros de juntarse…_

Orihime no había soltado su mano, por muy que ahora estaba de noche y el sueño se había apoderado de ella que termino sentada en una silla que estaba cerca y su cabeza la tendió en la cama, para que sus manos siguiesen conectadas mientras ella dormía profundamente.

Estaba tan cansada, que no notaba que su mano estaba siendo levemente presionada, pero si sintió que alguien toco suavemente su frente para apartar sus mechones, provocando que despertase sobresaltada.

-Lo siento, te desperté.

Esa voz, esas cuatro palabras, al oírlas, el mundo de Orihime brillo de golpe, como el sol en el amanecer. Giro su rostro hacía su izquierda para abrir sus ojos al máximo al ver un par de ojos marrones que la observaban con una leve sonrisa de ternura, como sintiéndose culpable del estado de la chica.

-I-Ichigo…-Las lágrimas volvieron, pero esta vez, eran de alivio, de felicidad-¡Ichigo!-Grito en el momento que se abalanzo hacía él para abrazarlo intensamente, como asegurándose de que no escapase de nuevo.

-Ya estoy bien…-Sin perder esa sonrisa, le correspondió el abrazo solo con su brazo derecho, cuya mano que ahora se enredaba en los cabellos de la chica, antes no había sido liberado por la mano de Orihime-Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato.

-Estas vivo y con eso me basta…no se que haría si te perdía de nuevo Ichigo…no quiero que eso pase, quiero estar contigo por siempre.

-¿Orihime?-Confundido y algo conmovido por sus palabras, ¿Qué significaban?

-Te amo-Le confeso aferrándose más a él-Te amo, te amo y no quiero que me vuelvas a abandonar, aunque sea para protegerme, si lo haces, te golpearé, ¿Oíste?

-Perfectamente y claro Hime-Le dijo mientras la apartaba de él para tomarla del mentón, provocando que se sonroje como cuando eran estudiantes-¿Recuerdas la leyenda Tanabata?

-Hai, tú eres mi Hikoboshi.

-Y tú mi Orihime-Le acaricia los cabellos-Y tus lágrimas, que son capaces de traer a las urracas, no quiero que se derramen más, solo quiero verte sonreír mientras tejes para mí en la Vía Láctea.

-Ichigo…-Susurro.

Ambos no lo pudieron contener más y se besaron con desesperación, recuperando el tiempo perdido, volviendo a recuperar la información del sabor de los labios del otro, sellando su promesa de estar juntos ahora y para futuro.

-Como lo predije, hierba mala nunca muere-Cuando se separaron, oyeron la voz de Grimmjow-Si la haces llorar de nuevo, te mataré con mis propias manos.

-Eso quiero verlo cabrón.

-Hay otra cosa, tenemos una nueva misión.

-¿Cuál es?-Pregunto la ojigris.

-Tú.

-¿Yo?-Sorprendida.

-Esta misión es secreta: Debemos protegerte hasta el día de Tanabata porque ese día, tu abuelo deja de estar al mando y tú tomarás el lugar.


	7. Chapter 7

Continuación de Balas de amor!! wii!!!

faltan solo dos días para tanabata!

que molesta la mente de hime?

* * *

Orihime estaba en su cuarto.

Cabreada.

Pasaron 3 días y solo faltaban dos más para Tanabata.

Y ella…se rehusaba completamente a ser vigilada.

Podía cuidarse sola, no necesitaba de niñeros.

Además…ella no quería esa vida.

_Flash Back._

_-¡No!-Exclamo a los cuatro vientos, golpeando la mesa con sus manos y poniéndose de pie-¡No quiero guardaespaldas y no quiero que un viejo loco me ande persiguiendo cuando NO QUIERO ser la líder de Shinigami!_

_-Pero Orihime-chan…-Hablo Urahara-Esta en el testamento de tu padre, es tu destino ser la siguiente cabeza…nuestra esperanza._

_-¡Pues debieron pensar en eso antes de ocultarme por años lo que era! ¡Cuando llegue ese día, voy a rechazar mis cargos, dándole a esos cerdos avariciosos el poder!_

_-Orihime-hablo Grimmjow-¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si haces eso?_

_-¿Y tú no ves como me siento? Hace días me vengo enterando que soy de la familia Shinigami, que mi abuelo me quiere muerta, que estoy en el testamento como heredera y que tendré el cargo en el día de tanabata… ¡Y hasta ese día, tendré a idiotas deseando apuñalarme por la espalda! … ¡Lindo, muy lindo!_

_Ichigo no había dicho nada, comprendía su miedo, su confusión y negación a la realidad, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decir? Ella estaba a su derecho y no mentía, todo había sido muy repentino para ella. Vio como cayó cansada a su silla, como si saliese de una misión._

_-Solo quiero mi vida de antes…-Susurro._

_-Orihime-Yoruichi se le acerco y la abrazo, como una madre a su hija, sabía que era lo que ella más necesitaba-Tomate este tiempo para pensar claramente, sabemos que es muy repentino y es el motivo de tus miedos…pienso hasta ese día que hacer…y cual sea la decisión que tomes…te apoyaremos._

_-Arigatou…Yoruichi-san…_

_Fin Flash Back._

-Definitivamente no quiero esa vida-Dejándose caer a su cama-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? Y lo peor es que ya he tenido tres accidentes automovilísticos con mi moto al punto de que me la confiscaron… ¡No se vale!-Estalló.

Aunque exigió que no quería ser cuidada, sabía que no la pescarían, sabía que en estos momentos era vigilada, sabía que la cuadra de al frente estaba un auto y que en ese auto, estaban sus compañeros de trabajo, que ahora, eran sus lame botas…Ironía.

-Conociéndolos, no han comido aún…Y no he tenido una cercanía con Ichigo desde lo del hospital…maldición, soy muy enojona y rencorosa.

Salio de su cuarto con destino a la cocina, tenía ganas de hacer pizza y como tenía los ingredientes, los saco para luego llamar por móvil.

-Saquen sus traseros de ese auto y vengan para acá a ayudarme a hacer pizza, que estoy segura que aún no han comido…baka-Cuelga.

Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla, sus amigos ya estaban al otro lado, con un rostro indiferente y molesto. Les hizo pasar y estuvo como diez minutos obligándoles a que se pudieran delantales para cocinar.

-No entiendo el por qué se quejan, si lucen tan lindos-Había convencido de que Grimmjow se pusiese un delantal azul oscuro que combinaba con sus ojos y que curiosamente tenía el dibujo de un gato. Ichigo tenía uno rosa que tenía de dibujo un perro-Soy buena en esto.

-Si sacas una foto, no saldrás con vida-Le amenazaron a la vez.

-Aburridos-Alego-Bueno, manos a la obra.

Orihime dormía placidamente en el sofá, había comido mucha pizza, y también había tomado mucho ron. Ichigo la protegió del frío, cubriéndola con una manta color amarillo y finalmente le aparto algunos mechones de su rostro en el momento que la joven murmuraba un par de palabras ilegibles.

-Ponte alerta-Gruño el peliazul, lanzándole algo que parecía ser una escopeta-Ahí vienen.

-Ya lo se, iré al techo, tú te quedas y al que entre, le cortas el cogote de un balazo.

-Es raro verte molesto y ansioso de matar Ichigo-Con burla.

-No me malinterpretes-Y subió por las escaleras.

-Si, como no…lo que te hace el amor, Ichigo…-Ve a Orihime-Más bien…lo que nos hace…-Suspiro-Bien, no dejare que ninguna mierda se acerque-Acercándose a la ventana.

* * *

Ichigo andaba tendido en el techo, con la escopeta lista, viendo entre la oscuridad la más mínima sospecha, sus dedos rozaban el arma. Estaba completamente seguro de que había alguien afuera y por la seguridad de la princesa de la salvación, sería capaz incluso de atravesarles el pecho.

-Vamos idiotas…háganse presentes…

-¿No crees que eres idiota al darnos la espalda?

El corazón de Ichigo se helo al momento de oír aquella voz, lentamente fue girando su rostros, encontrándose con una mirada verde, piel pálida y cabello negro, y lo apuntaba con una pistola, lucía indiferente.

-¡Ulquiorra!-Exclamo sorprendido al verlo-¡¿Tú?!

-Pareces sorprendido de verme Ichigo.

-¿Estas con Yamamoto? ¿Estas por la cabeza de Orihime?

-Es el deseo de Yamamoto-sama y debo obedecer.

Y se oye el disparo.

* * *

-¡¿EH?!-Exclamo Orihime, despertándose de golpe.

-Vino del techo.

-¿Qué pasa Grimmjow?-Alarmada y confundida-¿E Ichigo?

Grimmjow no respondió, en vez de eso, se puso delante de ella y con dos pistolas, lanzo cuatro disparos hacía la ventana.

-Han venido por tu cabeza.

-¡¿Que la muerte nunca deja de ir por mi cuello?!

-Corre para ponerte a salvo.

-¡Pero yo no quiero esto!

-¡Dudo que estén aquí para preguntarte si quieres o no ser la líder!-Haciendo que ambos se agachasen y en ese momento paso una bala sobre sus cabezas-Ve arriba.

Orihime acepto a regañadientes porque sus armas no las tenía a la mano, así que esta convenciéndose de que solo iría por ellas y volvería a bajar y sacarles las costillas a quienes van tras su cuello.

Corría las escaleras, oyendo los disparos como música de fondo, incluso se detuvo en seco, con el corazón de la garganta cuando una bala atravesó desde el techo hasta el suelo cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-Vi mi vida pasar a través de mis ojos…dios, debo dejar de tomar tanto…ahora tomare día por medio y diminuiré el ron.

Con esa "firme" decisión, siguió su carrera hacía su cuarto, revolviendo en sus roperos hasta que encontró su pistola favorita, se puso 4 cartuchos en los tobillos y con la quinta, se lo puso al arma para cargarlo. Al voltearle, el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando su cuello siente el filo de una espada.

-Lo siento, en verdad odio hacer este tipo de cosas, pero el jefe así lo quiere-Dijo un hombre de barba, mirada cansada y cabello marrón.

-Stark…sensei…-Susurro incrédula-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero seguir a una mujer que no solo actúa egoísta, sino que tampoco sabe que es lo que en verdad quiere.

-¿Egoísta?-Sorprendida.

_No quiero ser la líder de Shinigami._

_Quiero abandonar este cargo._

_Quiero ser normal._

-Ya veo…

-Tal vez Yamamoto y tus medios hermanos sean idiotas, pero por lo menos saben lo que quieren… ¿Y tú?

-Yo…yo…no lo se…es solo…que fue tan repentino…pero aún así…-Lo golpea en el tobillo con su pie y aprovecha la ocasión para apuntarlo con su arma-No permitiré que nadie me separe la cabeza del cuello, ¿Oyó?

-Ese es el carácter digno…para la cabeza del clan Shinigami-Con una sonrisa leve y llena de ironía, guardo su espada y metió su mano en la chaqueta, sacando un paquete.

-¿Qué es esto?-Confundida, tomando aquel paquete.

-Un regalo que tu padre te quería dar cuando el momento llegase…-Yendo hacía la ventana-Espero que te ayudes y sepas que hacer.

-Espero Stark-sensei, pensé que ayudabas a mi abuelo.

-¿Quién quisiera tener a ese viejo gruñón de amo? No me dejaría dormir y me usaría de tapete-Alzando su mano-Adiós.

-¿De…mi padre?-Vio fijamente el paquete hasta que recordó lo que ocurría a su alrededor cuando oyó nuevamente los disparos.

Con su arma en la mano, subió al tercer piso, viendo unas escaleras que daban al techo, las mismas escaleras que subió Ichigo hace unos momentos. Su cabeza estaba afuera y con su arma apuntando al adversario de Ichigo, dándole justo en la mano, provocado que tirase el arma.

-¡Quédate quieto y aléjate!

-¡Orihime!-Exclamo Ichigo-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Huye!

-¡Cállate, yo no necesito que me anden cuidando! ¡Fui entenada como tú y Grimmjow, así que cierra la boca y observa como le hago un agujero!

-Luces molesta.

-¿Cómo no cuando entran como Pedro por su casa y destruyen mis cosas con balas? Ahora deja de esconderte en la oscuridad.

-No me escondo-La luz de la luna lo refleja-La oscuridad siempre ha sido parte de mi Orihime.

-¿Ulquiorra…?-Murmuro sorprendida.

-Si estas aquí, significa que Stark ya hablo contigo, entonces esos idotas que están abajo pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo me largo-Caminando por su misma dirección.

-¿Estás con Stark-sensei?

_Porque no quiero seguir a una mujer que no solo actúa egoísta, sino que tampoco sabe que es lo que en verdad quiere._

-¿Piensas lo mismo que el?-Pregunto y se sobresalta cuando repentinamente, Ichigo se pone delante de ella, como un escudo humano.

-Quien sabe-Despreocupado, va pasando por su lado, bajando las escaleras-Ya ne.

* * *

Después de que todo acabo, Orihime quiso quedarse a solas en su cuarto, viendo fijamente el paquete que le había dado aquel supuesto "traidor".

Lentamente fue rompiendo el papel, descubriendo una especie de libro, la portada era de tela y tenía incrustado el nombre de la joven. Al abrirlo, notó que las hojas del color de la madera, estaban en blanco.

-¿Por qué mi padre me quisiera dar esto?-Se pregunto, alzando el libro, ocasionando que algo cayese: Una carta-¿Y esta carta?

Vio su nombre, la letra era elegante y hermosa, daba entender que su padre verdadero emanaba su elegancia en todo momento, incluso en escrituras, las letras redondas y muy bien escritas, como con precaución.

-Me hubiese gustado conocerte-Susurro al sobre con una leve sonrisa, como si le hablase a su fallecido padre.

Dejo aquel libro sin escritura a un lado para abrir aquel sobre con cuidado, como si estuviese ante una bomba o ante una muñeca muy frágil de porcelana. Al tenerlo abierto, saco el sobre con aquel mismo cuidado, provocando que algo cayese. Con el sobre en su mano izquierda y la hoja doblada en la derecha, que descendiendo la mirada para luego sorprenderse.

Su rostro sentía la calidez de las lágrimas, no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz y querida, parte de un lugar, el motivo fue que esa cosa que había caído era nada menos que una foto.

Esa foto mostraba una imagen de sus padres, sus verdaderos padres. Un hombre de mirada serena y pacifica de pie detrás de una silla y sentada en aquella silla estaba una mujer que sostenía algo en sus brazos: Una bebé. Orihime.

* * *

-Al parecer, Yamamoto esta molesto-Dijo Urahara, viendo un monitor de pantalla.

-Es de mala educación espiar la oficina del jefe-Le regaño Yoruichi, poniéndose a su lado.

-Entonces dime, ¿Por qué las palomitas?-Sonriendo divertido.

-Dije que es de mala educación, peor nunca dije que era divertido verlo molesto… ¿Quieres?-Ofreciéndole.

-Muchas gracias-Tomando un puñado-¿Qué haremos si Orihime no quiere?

-No podemos obligarla a hacer algo que no queremos Kisuke y ella tiene razón, en parte es nuestra culpa, por ocultárselo…aunque…

-Si, fue orden de Rampo, su padre.

* * *

_¿Cómo estas Orihime? No puedo imaginar la edad que tendrás o los momentos que estés pasando cuando recibas esto, solo estoy seguro de una cosa: Finalmente ha llegado el momento en que mi testamento se cumpla y ocuparás mi lugar._

_Pero primero que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas, todo esto es por mi culpa, todo el daño, soledad y confusión que has sentido, me imagino que enterarte tan repentinamente que eres la heredera real, la que ocupara el mando de Shinigami, te causa un gran daño y confusión, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyare… aceptando o rechazando el título, te lo juro._

_Dios…ahora que escribo esto…llego a pensar que me gustaría haber estado contigo en tus primeros momentos, como la primera vez que caminaste, o fuiste al baño, o andabas en bicicleta…e incluso tu primer día de escuela…pensar que nunca podré estar contigo en estos momentos y mucho más…me siento idiota, en especial, porque lo único que pude hacer es darte Shinigami y protección con otra familia._

_¿Por qué quise mantenértelo en secreto? Para que pudieras ser normal, quería que pudieras crecer como una chica normal, lejos de pensar que eras alguien importante, lejos de saber que tendrían en tus manos, algo poderoso y grandioso, ¿Podrás perdonarme?_

_Quiero que sepas…que tu madre y yo te hemos amado siempre, a cada segundo, y estoy seguro que hasta muertos, te seguiremos amando._

_Te quiere._

_Rampo Shinigami._

Aquella hoja que tenía grabadas esas palabras en tinta negra, comenzaron a sentir gotas húmedas, las gotas de las lágrimas de Orihime.

-Padre…-Susurro, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su frente en sus rodillas, aprovechando que sus piernas estaban dobladas.

_Arigatou…Sayonara…_

_Ya se que hacer.

* * *

_Cual sera la decision de hime?

ganara Yammamoto?

cuales son las intenciones reales de ulqui y stark?

habra un lemon al final? XD

Orihime habra podido sacarle fotos a ichinii y grimm con delantal?

Solo algunas preguntas seran contestadas en el sgte eqpisodio de bañas de amor!!! matta ne!! (Se me desperto el lado del comercial XD)


	8. Chapter 8

Continuacion de Balas de Amor Re-editado

en verdad lo siento, no se que paso para que se repiese el capi anterior, pero ya esta arreglado y aqui tienen el verdadero capi 8 ^^

* * *

El teléfono sonaba en la casa de Orihime, pero nadie contestaba, no es que estuviese vacía, al contrario, la dueña se encontraba en casa, pero estaba muy ocupada…Gimiendo.

-Ichigo…-Susurro, el sudor corría por su cuerpo y se invadía del aroma de un hombre que estaba sobre ella, poseyéndola.

Ichigo adoraba y extrañaba tocar el cuerpo de aquella mujer, oír sus reacciones ante sus caricias y besos, regodeándose en los gestos que hacía, como cerrar sus ojos, morderse los labios, mover sus piernas como cuando tratas de quitarte los zapatos únicamente con los pies y como rogaba entre gemidos a que no se detuviese.

-Orihime…-Le susurro despacio y con una pizca de sensualidad en su oído, para luego morderle el lóbulo, mientras sus manos jugaban con sus pechos y sus dedos con sus pezones, teniendo como recompensa, leves gritos por parte de la muchacha.

-No te detengas…-Le suplico entre jadeos, le complicaba respirar.

-Como si quisiese hacerlo-Y la besa, introduciendo su lengua y Orihime le rozo el cuello con sus brazos, en un cálido y sudoroso abrazo.

Ella fue deslizando sus brazos para que ahora sus manos atrapasen las mejillas del muchacho, ayudándolo a profundizar aquel beso intenso y apasionado, sus lenguas bailaban en una danza acelerada, compartiendo la saliva y ambos se sentían húmedos y erecto, más ella, porque su intimidad ya estaba siendo rozada por el miembro erecto de Ichigo, aumentando el éxtasis.

-¡Ah!-Exclamo, porque el muchacho alejo de allí su pene, para que sean sus dedos los que ahora acariciaban su sexo, para luego continuar la exploración en el interior, disfrutando de los gritos y como ella arqueaba su espalda.

Su boca y lengua iba descendiendo, recorriendo nuevamente aquel blanco cuello, oliendo su aroma de primavera y saboreando las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por aquel sector, de vez en cuando le daba leve mordisco y succionaba, para dejarle un par de rojizas marcas. Continuaba el descenso, disfrutando lamer entre los ambos enormes templos de placer, para luego devorar uno y después el otro, y así siguió, lamiendo su abdomen, luego su ombligo y finalmente se detuvo cuando llego a su sexo, que no tardo en rozar con un lengua un par de veces, para luego introducirlo ahí adentro.

-Si…continua Ichigo…-Susurraba en ruegos, acariciándole aquellos revoltosos cabellos naranjas con sus manos y rodeaba su cuello con sus piernas, para hacerlo más profundo.

Siguieron en esa posición, con los gemidos de música de fondo y el calor aumentando la habitación hasta que Orihime emitió un grito de placer al llegar a su primer orgasmo.

Se quedaron unos segundos con su respiración acelerada y entrecortada, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, Ichigo se volvió a acercar a ella para probar sus labios, que fueron bien recibidos, hasta que la princesa heredera tomo el control, invierto los papeles y siendo ahora la dominante. Con una sonrisa satisfactoria y traviesa, se a posicionó primero de aquellos rudos labios que le robaban el sueño y el aliento, para luego hacer lo mismo que él le hizo a ella, descendiendo por su cuello, luego por su amplio pecho, su abdomen y ombligo. Cuando llego a su pene, no se atrevió a tocarlo con la mano, pero no por miedo, sino porque primero quería acariciarlo, frotarlo con sus manos, teniendo de recompensa los gemidos de Ichigo, ahora era el turno del muchacho de gemir, arquearse y disfrutar siendo la "caza" hasta que ya no pudo más y libero todo su semen, esparciéndose en las sábanas y en el rostro de Orihime, deslizándose por sus mejillas, nariz y labios, para luego caer en gotas.

Ichigo se apodero de aquella pequeña cintura con sus grandes y firmes manos, y así deslizarlas por aquellas curvas llenas de sorpresas, y de un movimiento violento, la trajo hacía él. Se sonrieron, esas sonrisas estaban llenas de diversión, sintiendo el pecho del otro, mezclando también sus gotas de sudor, como también sus respiraciones al volver a encontrarse con los labios del otro.

La muchacha se separo de golpe, con intenciones de tomar la iniciativa, introduciéndose poco a poco aquel duro miembro entre un profundo gemido. Su amante volvió a tomarla de la cintura, ayudándola con sus embestidas, viendo como ella subía y bajaba, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte y sus montes subían y bajaban con violencia…

Una perfecta Escena para Ichigo.

-¡AH!-Exclamo Orihime, llegando a su segundo orgasmo. Cerró sus ojos y se mordió su labio inferior, dejando que las emociones invadiesen todo su cuerpo.

Ichigo se fue incorporando, para tomar a Orihime y hacer que ahora ella quede tendida en las sabanas, pero boca abajo. Con su lengua, fue recorriendo su cuello, luego sus hombros y finalmente su espalda, pero hasta la mitad, oyendo las risitas de la chica.

-¿Desde cuándo fuiste tan bueno en la cama?-Susurro Orihime apenas, le complicaba hablar.

-Siempre lo he sido-Le respondió divertido y sensual en su oído-Lo que pasa, es que son los años de acumulación…especialmente para ti.

-¿Para mí?-Sin comprender.

-Porque has estado deseando esto más que yo.

-¿Estás insinuando que Grimmjow no es bueno?-Con un tono divertido-Ah…-Se le escapo debido a que Ichigo mordía su lóbulo y le apretó su seno izquierdo.

-Prohibido mencionar su nombre en la cama.

-S-Sí señor…-Susurro apenas, sintiendo ambos senos como "sufrían" un castigo ejemplar.

Entre lamidos, caricias y gemidos, Ichigo la penetro desde atrás, oyendo un potente grito por parte de Orihime. Sin tregua, la penetraba con fuerza, tratando de ir cada vez más rápido y profundo mientras ella hacía puños con sus manos, atrapando sin piedad las sábanas y ocultaba su cara en la almohada, en un intento inútil de ahogar sus gritos.

Pero él no le dejo, la jalo de sus cabellos (cuyas hebras estaban ya muy húmedas a causa del sudor y pegadas a su cuerpo), ni muy fuerte, ni muy suave, apegándola a su cuerpo, provocando una descarga en ambos por el roce de su amplio pecho con la pequeña espalda de Orihime y sus manos descendían por sus hombros, para llegar a sus senos, apretando sus pezones con sus dedos índices y pulgar y sus dientes y lengua atacaron el lado derecho de su cuello, como todo un vampiro ante su joven y hermosa víctima.

-Ya no…-Susurraba apenas Orihime, agachando la cabeza-V-voy a…co-correrme…

-Yo también voy a correrme-Apoyando su frente en el hombro derecho de la chica.

Ichigo lanzo un gruñido y Orihime un grito fuerte cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, el segundo para él y el tercero para ella. Cansada, se apoyo como perrito, dejando que el semen se introdujese en ella y saliese de su intimidad, para manchar las sábanas. Estaba cansada, le faltaba fuerzas y estaba segura que se dormiría en cualquier momento, lo noto cuando sus brazos flaquearon, haciendo que cayese tendida. Su amante también cayo, pero de espaldas y al otro extremo, dejando que la almohada sostuviese su cabeza.

-Lo irónico es…-Susurro Orihime-…que cambie las sábanas apenas ayer.

-Habrá que cambiarlas nuevamente…

De nuevo el teléfono sonó, pero esta vez, si lo habían oído y Orihime decidió contestar, a pesar de las protestas de Ichigo.

-¿Diga?-Contesta-Yoruichi-san, ¿Qué pasa?

-Si me contestas, significa que finalmente terminaste de tener sexo con Ichigo, ya era hora mujer, te estuve llamando como 10 veces durante 3 horas-Las mejillas de Orihime se iban encendiendo en vergüenza ante aquellas palabras-Necesito que vengan ustedes dos a la oficina-Ordeno.

-Claro Yoruichi-san.

-Y otra cosa más…

-¿Qué?

-Tómense su tiempo, tomen una ducha primero-Ofreció para luego colgar.

-Te dije que no contestases-Le regaño Ichigo, también avergonzado ante las palabras de la morena mujer.

* * *

-Bienvenido sean-Fue el energético saludo de Urahara-¿Por qué no contestaban las llamadas?-Curioso como un niño, incluso el tono que uso fue infantil.

-No tenemos que darte respuesta metiche-Regaño Ichigo, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto y comencemos con esto de una vez-Pidió Grimmjow, sentado en una silla y con las piernas sobre la mesa.

-Grimmjow, deja de actuar como Pedro por su casa y baja los pies de ahí-Fue el regaño de Orihime, acercándose de brazos cruzados.

-Ah, deja de molestar-Molesto por el sermón, viendo como se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno, como ya les dije, en la noche de Tanabata, habrá una fiesta que se anunciará el nuevo dueño de Shinigami, es decir, a ti Orihime-Fueron las palabras de su jefe Kisuke, viendo a la muchacha y señalándola con su abanico.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé…-Suspiro.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿Ya sabes qué decisión tomar?

-No lo haces por curioso, lo haces por metiche-Fueron las palabras de Ichigo.

-No seas cruel conmigo-Lloriqueando.

-¡Ah! ¡Que alguien lo golpee! ¡Ya me está dando dolor de cabeza su llanto de idiota!-Rogaba Grimmjow, ante la pequeña risa divertida de Orihime.

-Tranquilos por favor-Pidió la heredera ya calmada-La verdad es que si, ya sé que hacer-Sonríe-Mi padre me ayudo.

-¿Rampo?-Pregunto el jefe sorprendido.

-Si-Sin borrar su sonrisa, era leve y llena de calma-Pero será una sorpresa.

-Que así sea, de seguro nos sorprenderemos mucho-Aseguro el rubio, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto a que nos llames?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-Pues para contarles nuestro plan de seguridad, para llevarla segura a la fiesta sin ser atacados por los chicos malos-Respondió-Pero debemos esperar un par de minutos.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntaron sus pequeños soldados.

Urahara no respondió en palabras, en vez de eso, les mostró un cartel que decía _No lean en voz alta._ Dio la vuelta y revelo_:Yoruichi-san está haciendo unos ajustes a las cámaras de seguridad._

-Ya esta-Se apareció la morena-Tienes un minuto y medio para decirles, Kisuke.

-¿Un minuto y medio? Eso es mucho tiempo Yoruichi-san-Con un semblante divertido y sombrío.

* * *

El esperado momento llego, el momento de saber el futuro de Shinigami, ¿Quedara en manos de la bella Orihime o de los avariciosos de sus hermanos?

Entre medio de la gran cantidad de invitados que vestían con elegancia, estaba Urahara, tomando de su copa y hablando con alegría con una hermosa rubia norteamericana, incluso le daba unos cortejos y coqueteos, aprovechando que su "niñera" aún no llegaba, era todo un alma de la fiesta, atrayendo cada vez a más jovencitas elegante, ahora hablaba con 10.

-Sí que te gusta aprovechar tus últimos días Kisuke.

Vaya-Exclamo, viendo como sus "amigas" se apartaban sorprendidas y algo asustadas para que se acercase el que estaba hablando-Con que tuviste el valor de salir sin un sombrero Yamma-jii, deberías usarlo…o una peluca, nos segas a todos con tu cabeza calva.

-Ríe ahora mientras puedas, en unas horas, Shinigami será de mis adorados nietos.

-¿Adorados? ¿Esas bestias tiene algo de adorables?-Sorprendido, viendo con sorpresa y diversión a los que estaban detrás de Yamamoto-Que sorpresa, tal vez me lo esperaba de la bella de tu nieta Hallibel, pero no de los cerdos de Nnoitra, Zommary, Ggio y Aroniero.

-Ya verás-Molestos, Nnoitra y Ggio iban a atacarlo, pero su abuelo se los impidió alzando su mano.

-Guarden esas fuerzas cuando tomen el poder, así, le harán todo lo que quieran a los idiotas de Kisuke y Yoruichi.

Todos se iban alejando del rubio, menos Hallibel, ella se tomo su propio ritmo y se detuvo cuando quedo al lado de Kisuke. Se vieron fijamente y cuando el hombre sonrió, ella suspiro.

-Espero que salga bien tu plan Kisuke, no quiero que esos idiotas de mis hermanos tomen el mando, sería desastroso.

-No te preocupes Hallibel-La tomo de la mano para besársela-Tu hermana Orihime llegara a este lugar sana y salva, eso te lo prometo.

-Que así sea-Y se aparto, tenía que mantener disfrazada su unión o su abuelo la mataría.

* * *

De la casa de Orihime, la puerta del garaje se abría, dejando ver cómo salía un auto negro, era un Geely GT realmente reluciente y el conductor era Ichigo.

-Afírmate fuerte, llegaremos en unos minutos-Viendo como la mujer de cabello naranja, que estaba sentada detrás, le asentía con la cabeza.

-Sería una grosería llegar tarde-Sonriendo.

El auto marchaba a gran velocidad, sin tomar la preocupación de ver si las puertas se habían cerrado bien o no. Parecía que todo iba bien…

Pero no fue así.

Cuatro autos se aparecieron de golpe, rodeándoles, sin darles un medio de escapatoria. Se fueron turnando en golpear el auto hasta que se apartaron al ver como la víctima de metal comenzaba a dar giros, adentro, el conductor trataba de tener el control mientras el pasajero se afirmaba como podía para no golpearse.

Finalmente pudo detenerlo sin problemas, sin que él o ella saliesen heridos. Ambos se frotaban la cabeza y antes de que se comunicasen con palabras, notaron como los pasajeros que montaban aquello autos se abajaron y los rodearon con pistolas.

-¡Bajen inmediatamente o disparamos!

-Es la hora del show-Murmuro Ichigo, abriendo la puerta.

Los atacantes vieron como salía Ichigo con cuidado, sin dejar de tener sus sentidos alertas, mirando a sus atacantes sin inmutarse a pesar de las armas, cerró la puerta y mantuvo sus manos arriba, a nivel de su cabello naranja.

-¡La chica también, es a ella a quien queremos!

La puerta de atrás no tardo en abrirse ante aquellos gritos. Primero salieron los pies con unos tacones rojos, sus piernas y finalmente salió la mujer de cabello naranja por completo, pero no estaba ni preocupada o asustada, al contrario, estaba sonriendo y de brazos cruzados.

Los atacantes se sorprendieron al verla por dos motivos:

1-Sus ojos no eran grises, sino dorados.

2-Su piel no era blanca como la nieve, sino morena como el chocolate.

¡No era Orihime!

-¡YORUICHI SHIHOUIN!

-Como que ya era hora de que se diesen cuenta-Quitándose la peluca, revelando su cabello morado.

-¿Cómo puede suceder esto?-Pregunto uno.

-Según la información, sería Kurosaki Ichigo quien llevase a Inoue Orihime a la fiesta-Dijo otro.

-¿Qué no lo ven?-La sonrisa de burla del pelinaranja iluminaba la noche-Han caído en una trampa-Y ante sus caras llenas de perplejidad, saco su pistola y disparo.

* * *

-Con ustedes, la señorita Inoue Orihime.

Todos miraron hacía la puerta de entrada, viendo como Orihime entraba con un elegante vestido negro que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, dejando mostrar sus bien formadas piernas, la tela era suave como la seda, delgada y un poco transparente, con un profundo escote en U y delgadas y finas tiras sobre sus hombros en vez de mangas. Su cuello estaba adornado elegantemente con un collar de oro, que terminaba con el símbolo de Shinigami que estaba a nivel de sus enormes pechos, su cabello estaba recogido en una alta coleta y se lo ondulo, por lo que pequeños rizos que estaba libres de la atadura del lazo rojo, rozaban la frente y mejillas de la chica.

-Gracias-Agradeció con una sonrisa a la persona que la presento.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-Pregunto Ggio.

-Se supone que en estos momentos debía recrear la muerte de Lady Di-Dijo Aroniero.

_Bien hecho_ pensó Hallibel con una leve sonrisa, viendo como su hermana se reunía con Urahara en compañía de Grimmjow.

-Esos insectos nos dieron una trampa-Estalló Nnoitra furioso.

-Creo que los subestimamos-Reconoció Zommary.

-Pero aun no cantan victoria-Hablo su abuelo, dispuesto a hacer otra de las suyas.

-Eso creen ustedes-Todos vieron a Hallibel, que ahora estaba con Ulquiorra y Stark atrás-Están bajo arresto.

-Explícame esto Hallibel-Ordeno serio y molesto.

-Muy sencillo abuelo, están arrestado, cadena perpetua, como prefieras.

-¡Traidora!-Exclamo Nnoitra, a punto de sacar su arma, pero Stark se lo impidió, se adelanto y ahora le rozaba el cuello con su espada.

-Es hora que paguen sus crímenes-Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Lo único malo de todo esto, es que nunca podré tener una relación de hermanos con Orihime-Confeso la rubia, viéndola conversando con Urahara, ajena a todo.

-Ve con ellos-Ordeno Ulquiorra-No te involucres más con esta gente.

-Lo siento abuelo y en verdad gracias por tomar mi custodia…pero eso no significa que deba ignorar lo que haces…es algo imperdonable-Inclino su cabeza ante él y se alejo-Espero que Orihime haga un trabajo igual de grandioso que nuestro padre.

_-Es hermosa-Exclamo Hallibel._

_-Ella es tu hermana, se llama Shinigami Orihime-Le presento su padre._

_La pequeña Hallibel, de 9 años, pidió cargarla, cosa que obtuvo. Ya en sus brazos, miraba fijamente a la pequeña que era nada menos que su hermana menor, realmente encantadora y bonita, como todos los bebés._

_-¿Por qué la llevarás con los Inoue?_

_-Debe estar protegida de tu abuelo y hermanos, simplemente no la aceptan._

_-¿Puedo ir a visitarla?_

_-Preferiría que no, no sola, o le ayudarás a tu abuelo a ubicarla._

_-Está bien, entonces prometo siempre protegerla…en las sombras._

-He cumplido mi promesa…pero con ayuda-Viendo a Grimmjow, refiriéndose a él y a Ichigo.

Después de ese pequeño "incidente familiar" la fiesta siguió con su transcurso normal, incluso llegaron finalmente Ichigo y Yoruichi con ropas diferentes porque se habían ensuciado con su "ejercicio"…

Hasta que llego la hora de la verdad.

Urahara, arriba de un escenario, dio su discurso, llamando la atención de la gente, incluso se atrevió a contar un par de chistes para calmar el ambiente, cosa que logró, pero a cambio se gano un par de golpes por parte de la morena de Yoruichi.

-Ahora, denle un aplauso a la hija de Rampo Shinigami, una gran guerrera y mujer y la heredera de nuestra compañía de lucha contra el mal: Inoue Orihime.

El público aplaudía mientras los reflectores mostraban la silueta de Orihime, quien lucía calmada e indiferente a su alrededor, una vez frente a Urahara, se atrevió a abrazarlo, logrando sorprenderlo, pero luego sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias, cuidaste bien de mí Urahara-san-Dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué y ahora lúcete-Y le beso la frente-Espero que tu novio no me mate por esto-Le ofrece el micrófono y se va alejando.

-Buenas noches-Saludo a través del micrófono-Se que esto es algo repentino, yo también me sorprendí, en un día, yo solo era una guerrera más, que daba patadas, golpes y disparos a los que rompían la ley…y a mis compañeros de trabajo cuando comenzaban con sus peleas-Hubo risas-Y al otro…me vengo enterando que la familia que me crió no era la mía…sino que era los de Shinigami, los fundadores de todo esto… ¡Mis jefes! Y que mi padre biológico era nada menos que Rampo Shinigami…en mis años en la academia, había oído tanto de él…incluso llegue a admirarlo y respetarlo….sin darme cuenta que era mi padre…no se imaginan la sorpresa que sentí…Muchos de ustedes esperan una respuesta…una decisión mía de que hacer…

Se acercaba la ahora… ¿Qué dirá? Todos esperaban en silencio…

-La verdad es que yo decidí…


	9. Chapter 9

Bleach es de Tite Kubo-sama

* * *

Era de noche, no había nubes por lo que la luna relucía sin problemas, revelando a un criminal que corría después de asaltar una tienda, su rostro cubierto gracias a su gorra y sus manos eran ocupados por bolsas llenas de dinero. Una sonrisa de triunfo adornaba sus labios, burlándose de la seguridad y feliz de haber logrado su cometido.

-Jajaja, jamás lograrán atraparme.

Pero se detuvo en seco cuando algo cayó frente a él, ocasionando que cayese al suelo sentado, horrorizado al ver que era una espada filosa y tenía algo grabado en el metal…

-¿Shini…gami?-Se horroriza y más cuando detrás de él se le apareció la figura de una mujer.

La examino con cuidado, era de cabello corto, alborotado y de color rojo como la sangre, sus ojos eran grandes, redondos y de color violáceo y su piel era blanca, daba un toque de muñeca. Parecía tener alrededor de 16 años y un cuerpo que era…más o menos desarrollado, tenía trasero, pero sus pechos…era plana como una tabla.

-En nombre de Shinigami, estas bajo arresto-Y lo señala con una pistola-entrégate por las buenas y no me dejarás más remedio que hacerte un agujero.

-Será mejor que la escuches-Dijo otro pelirrojo, de su misma edad y con una mirada Yankee-Que ella es bondadosa, yo no lo pensaría dos veces y te atravieso.

Asustado, el hombre se dejo atrapar por aquellos dos salvadores y se apareció una tercera, de cabello negro y de dos coletas y mirada inocente, que con esposas en manos, se las coloco al criminal y se llevo al auto sin ninguna suavidad.

-Ya avise al jefe que la tenemos-Aviso.

-Bien, ahora vámonos a dormir, tengo sueño y mañana hay examen de literatura-Dijo la mujer pelirroja.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Vamos a celebrarlo con sake!-La chica lo golpeo.

-¡Aún tenemos 16 años!

-¡¿Y eso qué?!

-El jefe quiere que vayamos.

-No se vale-Se quejaron ambos pelirrojos.

* * *

Después de un largo recorrido, finalmente llegaron, dejaron que otros se llevarán al preso y caminaron despreocupados por los pasillos de la Organización. Cuando llegaron a su destino, vieron que la silla de un escritorio les daba la espalda y cuando se giro, vieron que era…

-¡URAHARA! ¡¿POR QUE NOS TRAES AQUÍ?!-Alegaron los hiperactivos pelirrojos.

-Pues nuestro jefe supremo quiere hablarles personalmente.

Una puerta secreta se abrió y vieron que entro el mencionado.

Era una chica hermosa.

Con una barriga.

Era Orihime y estaba embarazada.

-Jinta, Ururu y Hitomi, los felicito-Sonríe.

-¡Orihime-sama!-Exclamaron para luego arrodillarse.

Han hecho un estupendo trabajo, sus progresos son increíbles, por eso han subido al Rango B… Y Hitomi-chan, salúdame a Rukia-chan de mi parte-Sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Lucieron muy felices-Exclamo Urahara, moviendo su abanico, después de que los ascendidos se fueron-Y tú deberías estar descansando.

-Estás igual que Ichigo la verdad, este es mi segundo embarazo, no le veo nada de otro mundo.

-El segundo y los que vienen después son los más complicados.

-Puras exageraciones-Bosteza-Aún debo terminar otros papeles antes de irme.

-Vete a dormir, le prometiste a tu Rey que regresarías temprano…Y que le leerías un cuento al príncipe-Empujándola-Ichigo se enojara conmigo sino te dejo ir.

-Está bien, entonces serás tú quien termine con aquellos papeles, es una orden-Declaro y se fue, dejándolo con lágrimas en su rostro por la idea de quedarse trabajando más tarde.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa-Dijo Orihime, entrando con cuidado, como si estuviese en plena misión.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-Oyó, deteniéndola en seco.

-Trabajando-Fue su defensa ante la mirada acusadora de su marido.

-¿En que hemos quedado?

-Vamos, no es nada de otro mundo… ¿Dónde está mi príncipe?

-¡Aquí!-Un niño de 6 años, de cabello corto y naranja como el de su padre y preciosos ojos grises como el de su madre, corría hacía Orihime, quien lo recibió con gusto en un abrazo-¿Por qué te demoraste mamá?

-Tenía que hacer un ascenso de último minuto.

-¿A quién?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-Al equipo de Jinta-Exclamo su esposa-Ve a dormir, yo te alcanzo luego-Le prometió con una sonrisa, besándolo dulcemente en los labios.

-Qué asco-Se quejo el pequeño, sacando la lengua y haciendo una mueca.

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto su madre con una traviesa sonrisa-Pues entonces corre a tu cuarto o recibirás uno.

Con una sonrisa leve, Ichigo observaba como Orihime, su esposa, corría feliz y divertida detrás de aquel pequeño que era su hijo, el fruto y prueba del amor que se tenían.

Habían pasado 7 años desde aquel baile, en que Orihime, dándole las gracias a su padre, había tomado la decisión de tomar el cargo de Shinigami, que le correspondía por derecho.

Un año después a aquel incidente, ya se habían casado y dos meses después de su unión, Yamamoto se había suicidado en su celda, la única persona que fue a su funeral era Orihime, ni sus nietos en quien él confió lo fueron a ver, solo ella, con un ramo y en compañía de Hallibel. Pero lo más grande que ocurrió en aquel año fue que a finales de Noviembre, descubrieron que iban a tener un hijo, que Orihime llevaba ya 4 meses de embarazo. Y nació el 10 de Agosto, un hermoso varón que heredo la apariencia de su padre, pero los hermosos ojos de su madre y que decidieron llamar Itachi.

-¿Ya se durmió?-Pregunto al ver a su esposa entrar al dormitorio.

-Sip, no se demoro nada en cuando le advertí sobre el castigo-Le contó con una sonrisa traviesa, recordando el momento.

-Y tú deberías descansar un poco más.

-Ya lo haré en cuando dé a luz, estaré 3 meses si prefieres en cama.

-Con tal de que te quedes aquí para mí en cuando regrese.

-¿Desde cuándo estamos en la época medieval?

-Lo digo porque la cama ya estaría caliente, solo tendría que meterme y dormir.

-Aprovechador-Dándole un leve golpe-Me bañare.

-No tardes.

-Lo que digas.

Después de una media hora, Orihime salió del baño con sus ropas de dormir y con su cabello seco y trenzado. Levanto un poco las sabanas para meterse y las volvió a poner para cubrirse y luego sintió como su marido la abrazo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya a Osaka?

-No quiero que vayas ni a la esquina.

-Ni yo-Sonrió, acariciándole las mejillas-Pero si quiero salir a trabajar.

-Eres una ambiciosa del trabajo.

-Es lo tercero de mi lista de ambiciones.

-¿El tercero?

-El segundo es Itachi y el hijo que esperamos…Y lo primero eres tú-Besándolo.

-Eso me parece bien-Hablo con una sonrisa, volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios.

**Fin.**

Si, leyeron bien, fin!!

Otro fic que termino!! Wii!!(Con desesperacion, ya es el segundo)

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y animos

Bueno, ahora solo falta que termine Ritual y podre trabajar con "Unmei", un proyecto que tengo en mente desde hace unos meses y que solo algunos saben de que tratara XD

Solo puedo decirles nuevamente gracias y que pongan atencion a mis otras actualizaciones como "te protegeré porque soy...", "Love Stage", "Only H2O", "Ritual", "Who is that Girl?"(como ya dije antes) y Encubierta, fic que hago con Luz-chan y codiciando a la rosa de la libertad, fic que hago con Jose ^^

Y por supuesto, poner atención para cuando publique el ya mencionado, Unmei, aunque también tengo otro proyecto en mente XD llamado "Barón Nocturno"

* * *


End file.
